


По коже росчерком — любовь

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018), Menada_Vox, Neitent, silksosoft



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Agape, Akira loves Plisetsky too much, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Competition, Cute, Drama & Romance, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Funny, Greek types of Love, JJ and Isabel get married because they are lovely too, Love, Love Wins, M/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Soulmates, Single work, Slice of Life, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The triplets!, passing years, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silksosoft/pseuds/silksosoft
Summary: Зародившаяся в Барселоне дружба положила начало непревзойденной любви. Метка, появившаяся у Отабека в двадцать один год, дала повод для тревоги и сумасшедшей надежды. Двадцать первый день рождения Юры принёс отчаяние. Положит ли оно конец любви одним росчерком по коже?
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang, Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil
Comments: 16
Kudos: 102
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), fandom Kumys 2020 - ББ





	1. Филия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [Akira_kun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_kun/pseuds/Akira_kun). Log in to view. 



> Обложка для текста, заказанная автором у @ruiaes (ruiaes.tumblr.com):

Филия — один из видов любви в Древней Греции. Филия — любовь к соратникам, дружеское расположение к братьям по оружию, с которыми плечом к плечу сражались на поле боя. Это преданность друзьям, готовность пожертвовать собой ради них и взаимная приязнь.

***

Идентификационные знаки соулмейтов обычно называют метками.

Метка появляется по достижении двадцати одного года.

Метки темнее природного цвета кожи в среднем на 3 тона.

Средний размер меток — от 5 до 20 сантиметров в длину, однако в крайне редких случаях встречаются малые метки, достигающие 2 см, и наоборот, гигантские, до 40 см.

В большинстве случаев метки сочетанной пары одинакового размера, однако их расположение на теле, как правило, разнится.

***

**Барселона, 13 декабря 2015 года — Финал Гран-при**

Когда отзвучали последние аккорды Юриной произвольной программы, в груди Отабека разлилось тепло, которое захватывало его всё сильнее, грозя захлестнуть целиком. Юрий Плисецкий, совсем ещё юный, рухнул на колени, спрятав в ладонях лицо и заблестевшие от слёз глаза, а маска неприступности, с которой он, казалось, сросся, растаяла от нахлынувших эмоций. В безмолвном восторге Отабек присоединился к овациям зрителей. Юра катался великолепно, и Отабек испытал чувство настоящей гордости. Когда он впервые увидел Юру, тому едва исполнилось десять, но он уже был полон решимости побеждать и теперь показал всему миру, на что он способен. Это завораживало.

***

— Это было круто! — выходя вместе с Отабеком с катка воскликнул Юра, улыбаясь широко и радостно, как никогда. Он только что откатал показательные под «Welcome to the Madness», и в ушах ещё звенели восторженные крики фанатов, но Отабек видел только сияющие восторгом Юрины глаза. Он ничуть не жалел, что они потратили всю ночь на подготовку, программа того стоила, не говоря уже про импровизацию.

— Как же классно! Нам нужно чаще кататься вместе.

— Технически ты катался один, — заметил Отабек, улыбка Юры была такой заразительной, что он сам не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. — Я всего лишь постоял у бортика.

— И ты так роскошно выглядел, весь в чёрном, суровый донельзя, и мои фанаты визжали от восторга от одного твоего вида! — Юра сложил руки на груди, не желая слушать возражений. — У тебя так ловко получилось стащить зубами перчатку. Ты точно много тренировался.

— Юра! — Отабек безуспешно пытался подавить смех. — Я не имею привычки стаскивать с людей одежду зубами.

— А вышло настолько удачно, что я не мог не спросить, — ухмыльнулся Юра, и они направились к раздевалкам. — Выглядело всё так, словно для тебя это обычное дело.

— Сказал парень, который сунул палец мне в рот.

— Но ведь здорово же получилось? — спросил Юра, на его лице вновь расцвела широкая улыбка, и Отабек подумал, что этому мелкому хулигану бессмысленно что-либо объяснять.

***

Отабек знал, что Юра не любит писать смски. Вместо этого он отправлял короткие голосовые в телеграме и обожал постить в инстаграм: Юрина страничка была полна фотографий его кошки Поти, селфи, фигурного катания, уличных котиков, и всего того, что он считал отпадным. Иногда он звонил: днём, перед тренировкой, или по утрам, во время растяжки, занимаясь в балетном классе.

Отабек радовался Юриным звонкам. Он с готовностью слушал торопливые жалобы на Якова и на тренировки с Виктором, и что «Витька с Кацуки так бесят!», и «почему бы им тогда не перейти в парное?», и про «невыносимые толпы журналистов, которые преследуют эту парочку даже на катке в надежде на эксклюзивные фотки их меток, и ты бы знал, как это тоже бесит!».

Юрины ворчливые тирады удивительным образом успокаивали. Странное дело, но даже дифирамбы «прекрасным шо пипец конькам с леопардовым принтом», которые Яков не дал ему купить, расслабляли, как глоток свежего воздуха между тренировками, и Отабек быстро научился ценить эти краденные у жёсткого графика мгновения.

***

**27 января 2016 года — Чемпионат Европы**

Перед короткой программой Отабек отправил Юре сообщение с пожеланиями удачи. Юра считался фаворитом соревнований, и у него были все шансы на победу, но в отсутствие Виктора и Кристофф, и Георгий тоже рвались к золоту. На сообщение Юра не ответил, но Отабек не придал этому значения. Перед выступлением спортсмены обычно столь сосредоточены на программе, что забывают про телефон — кроме Пхичита, само собой, но что с него взять.

Отабек сидел в одном из своих любимых баров в Алматы в компании пары друзей и с безалкогольным коктейлем в руке, поскольку алкоголь в силу возраста ему ещё не продавали. Весь последний час он провёл в болтовне с барменшей, всеми силами пытаясь убедить её вывести на экран трансляцию чемпионата. Поначалу она всё отмахивалась, но потом со вздохом согласилась при условии, что Отабек встанет к диджейскому пульту. Отабек улыбнулся и пошёл настраивать технику, чтобы все могли посмотреть прямое включение.

Уже было достаточно поздно, и в баре было не так много народа, но Отабек никуда не спешил, поскольку обещал Юре, что обязательно посмотрит, как тот «надерёт всем задницы и выиграет». Он сидел за столом с приятелями и, не отрывая взгляда от экрана, уже готовился было поднять тост за победу своего нового друга.

Юра на лёд не вышел.

Отабек выпрямился, расширенными глазами следя за фигуристами на экране. Фамилия Юры была в стартовом протоколе, но комментаторы с удивлением констатировали, что никто не знает, куда подевалось это гениальное юное дарование. Отабек почувствовал, что его спина покрылась холодным потом. Он схватил телефон, набрал Юрин номер и не раздумывая бросился из бара прочь.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — больным голосом еле слышно прошептал Юра, и Отабек почувствовал, как в груди разливается тупая боль.

— Юра… — позвал он, стараясь скрыть беспокойство. До Отабека донеслось Юрино неровное дыхание, шум вокруг, словно тот был окружён толпой, а затем наступила тишина. — Юра?

— Как… как у вас там погода в Алматы? — ломко спросил тот. У Отабека сдавило сердце, когда он услышал, как беззащитно и ранимо звучал его голос. Он закрыл глаза, усилием воли заставляя себя не обращать внимание на тянущую в груди тревогу.

— Ужасная. Со вчерашнего дня такой сильный снегопад, что я даже поехать прокатиться не могу, — с усилием выговорил Отабек в надежде, что сможет хоть как-то отвлечь Юру от переживаний.

***

Никаких внятных объяснений, почему Юра пропустил Европу, так и не последовало. Яков заявил журналистам, что Юра внезапно свалился с гриппом, но больше новостей не было. Юра словно исчез. Время от времени в его инстаграме появлялись новые фотографии Поти, но не так часто, как раньше. Вместо голосовых сообщений Отабек теперь получал коротенькие смски, а звонить Юра почти перестал. От ужаса и беспокойства Отабек места себе не находил.

Он был уверен: с Юрой что-то произошло.

***

**1 марта 2016 года**

**Кому: Юра**

01.03.2016, 9:32 [С днём рождения! Отправляю тебе две свои новые песни. Надеюсь, они тебе понравятся. Позвоню после тренировки.]

***

**Бостон, 29 марта 2016 года — Чемпионат мира**

— Ты не приедешь, — констатировал Отабек и не успел сдержать вздоха разочарования. Он знал, что Юры в Бостоне не будет: его имени не было в стартовых списках, конечно, он не участвует. Но почему-то в Отабеке жила надежда, что Юра всё же приедет. Эта крошечная искорка надежды придавала ему сил, заставляла верить, что на этом чемпионате они всё-таки встретятся.

— Нет, — донёсся до него ответ, еле различимый среди рокота голосов и шума машин. — И попробуй только проиграть Джей-Джею!

— Я подумаю, что с этим можно сделать, — Отабек попытался рассмеяться, но голос прозвучал натужно и фальшиво. Он закрыл глаза, облокотился на стену, спрятавшись от толпы фанатов, которая собралась у входа в отель. Они кричали и размахивали флагами в надежде хоть мельком увидеть своего кумира. Сердце Отабека снова сжалось, он словно запутался в паутине. Ему так хотелось рассказать Юре про своё беспокойство, объяснить, что такое внезапное исчезновение заставляет его волноваться, спросить, всё ли в порядке. Но Отабек промолчал. Юра эту тему обсуждать не желал. Всему миру оставалось только строить догадки, почему после оглушительной победы в финале Гран-при этот феноменально талантливый фигурист, лидер мирового фигурного катания после ухода Виктора, больше не выступает. Отабеку же оставалось гадать вместе со всеми.

— Будешь болеть за меня?

— Просто не облажайся.

Отабек улыбнулся — хоть в чём-то Юра не изменился.

***

**Бостон, 1 апреля 2016 года — Чемпионат мира**

— Я знал, что ты меня не разочаруешь.

Вокруг него безумствовала толпа, громкие выкрики сменялись слёзами радости, звучали слова поздравлений и восторженный визг фанатов, старающихся привлечь внимание. Его окружили журналисты и остальные фигуристы, агенты и спонсоры, известные тренеры, но Отабек, крепко прижав телефон к уху, слушал только Юрин голос, и его переполняла странная, непривычная гордость.

— Это было так красиво, Бека.

— Жаль, что тебя здесь нет, — пробормотал Отабек. Мелькали вспышки фотокамер, его хлопали по плечу, по спине, повсюду звучало его имя, и раздавались громкие поздравления новому чемпиону мира.

— Не переживай, в следующем году титул — мой.

Отабек широко и искренне улыбнулся. Он знал, что если бы Юра был здесь, в Бостоне, и выступал так, как на последнем Гран-при, то у него не было бы и шанса на победу. И всё же, в этот момент он хотел только одного.

— Уж постарайся взять его!

***

Слухи гуляли разные.

После победы в финале Гран-при Юра пропал, Яков и Виктор отказывались давать какие-либо комментарии, Мила и Георгий притворялись, что не имеют ни малейшего представления, о чём их спрашивают. Выдвигались разнообразные теории, одна безумнее другой: говорили о тяжелейшей травме, внезапном решении сменить карьеру, о том, что его похитил какой-то одержимый фанат.

В Юрином инстаграме всё так же изредка появлялись новые посты с его кошкой, но больше ничего — никто о нём ничего не знал.

***

— Я уже готов убить Кацудона, а ты поможешь мне зарыть труп.

Отабек зевнул, перекатился по кровати и посмотрел на часы: середина ночи. Отабек вздохнул, вслушиваясь в Юрино ворчание.

— Они с Виктором опять набрались и решили кататься голыми?

— Нет! В этот раз всё намного хуже! — рявкнул Юра, и Отабек еле удержался, чтобы не рассмеяться. В ярости Юра был удивительно милым. — Он пригласил Пхичита пару недель потренироваться с нами.

— Пхичит — нормальный парень, — сказал Отабек, сонно потирая глаза, — не вижу, что в этом такого ужасного.

— На прошлой неделе ему исполнилось двадцать один. Он выложил фото своей метки во все соцсети, и теперь фанаты ему прохода не дают, — Юра фыркнул, и Отабек расслышал в его голосе нотки отчаяния, хотя сам Юра никогда бы не признался, насколько он устал. — Каток заполонили психи, и каждый пытается убедить его, что именно он его пара. Мне попросту стрёмно там появляться!

— Пхичит выложил свою метку в интернет? — спросил Отабек в недоумении. Выложить свою метку в сеть было сродни самоубийству. Ни один известный человек по собственной воле никогда так не поступит, потому что потерявшие голову фанаты будут отчаянно его преследовать, в надежде оказаться Тем Самым. Об этом знали все спортсмены, и старшее поколение всегда советовало быть осторожнее. Их собственные тренеры читали им бесконечные нотации, почему не стоит показывать свою метку, если ты знаменит. И они были полностью правы. Если известный человек всё же хотел обнародовать метку, то он обращался в специализированное агентство, которое брало на себя трудную задачу проверить и исключить ложные метки, успокоить обезумевших фанатов и уладить все остальные неприятности.

— Зачем?

— Потому что он спятил, ему сорвало крышу от радости, а придурочный Кацудон решил побыть хорошим другом и предложил ему приехать. И теперь, бля, на каток ступить нельзя, — возмущённо проговорил Юра и выругался, удивительно виртуозно для такого позднего часа строя замысловатые фразы.

Отабек снова вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

— Я рад, что ты тренируешься, — пробормотал он, вклинившись в Юрино ворчание, и тот замолчал. — Я боялся, что ты… бросил фигурное катание.

В трубке повисла долгая неловкая пауза, но Отабек ждал. Он не хотел давить на Юру ещё больше, особенно сейчас, поэтому молчал. Он очень переживал за этого русского придурка и боялся, что слухи могли быть правдивыми и Юра действительно бросил фигурное. Но Отабек уважал желание Юры сохранить тайну и его право принимать решения, поэтому вопросов не задавал. И не собирался.

— Бека, фигурное катание — самое важное в моей жизни, — прошептал Юра, и в его голосе Отабек услышал столько непривычной печали, что у него от боли заныло в груди. — Мне сейчас сложно, но я не сдамся. Я вернусь, и титул будет мой!

Отабек глубоко вздохнул. Ему отчего-то было одновременно больно и легко.

***

**31 октября 2016 года — Этап Гран-при — Skate Canada**

В отель, где Отабек жил, доставили посылку. Канадский этап уже закончился, но Отабек решил остаться в Миссисоге ещё на пару дней — полюбоваться городом на западном берегу Онтарио и отпраздновать день рождения. В посылке оказались простые спортивные часы и открытка.

_Подожди ещё немного._  
_С днём рождения._  
_Юра_

От переполнявших его чувств, которым он едва ли мог дать название, Отабек выругался.

Сколько, чёрт возьми, сколько Юра ещё заставит его ждать?!

***

**Марсель, 7 декабря 2016 года — Финал Гран-при**

— Не переживай, я не дам Джей-Джею выиграть, — рассмеялся Отабек в трубку, отвечая на звонок. Он не смог сдержать улыбки, когда в ответ Юра чертыхнулся.

— Зачем я вообще звоню, если ты уже заранее знаешь, что я скажу?

Отабек представил, как Юра обиженно надул губы, и вновь улыбнулся.

Он не видел Юру уже больше года, и не был готов признаться даже себе, насколько мучительно тянулось время. Ещё год назад, когда они вдвоём катались на байке по Барселоне, он представлял, как они с Юрой выступают на всех крупных соревнованиях. Он надеялся разделить эти незабываемые мгновения с человеком, которым он искренне восхищался. Он представлял их весёлые разговоры и совместные прогулки по незнакомым городам, как он, затаив дыхание, смотрит Юрины выступления. И даже проигрыш не казался Отабеку чем-то ужасным. Разве можно злиться, когда ты видишь, как катается Юрий Плисецкий?

— Тебе главное, чтобы проиграл Джей-Джей. Моя победа, похоже, тебя совсем не волнует, — пошутил Отабек и широко улыбнулся, когда Юра возмущённо фыркнул. В Марселе было холодно, море волновалось, всё вокруг затянула пелена облаков, и со смотровой площадки замка ничего было толком не разглядеть. Отабек в который раз пожалел, что рядом нет Юры с его вечными жалобами и стенаниями на погоду и преследования фанатов.

— Да нет же, мне не всё равно выиграешь ты или нет, — проворчал Юра, выругался и цокнул языком. — Я как раз звоню напомнить, что тебе придётся выиграть.

— Придётся?

— Конечно! — заявил Юра, и Отабек услышал в трубке, как где-то вдалеке играет классическая музыка. — Виктор решил пропустить этот сезон, чтобы как следует подготовить Кацудона, а тот вновь психует из-за своей программы. А Гоша… ты же его знаешь! Поэтому тебе придётся выиграть и отстоять мой титул.

— Я — твой титул? — рассмеялся Отабек, закрыл глаза, и на его лице расплылась широкая улыбка. — Какая ответственность!

— Молчи лучше! И выиграй этот грёбаный Гран-при! А в следующем году золото будет моим, — командным голосом припечатал Юра, и Отабек вздохнул, надолго замолчав. — Отабек?

— Ты обещаешь? — хриплым голосом прошептал он, захлебнулся ветром и замолк от переполнявших эмоций, которые он старался скрыть.

— Что? — спросил Юра, возвращаясь в танцевальную студию, и шум вокруг стал ещё громче.

— Если в этом году я выиграю Гран-при, ты обещаешь, что в следующем году выиграешь ты? — Отабек трясущимися от волнения руками прижимал трубку к уху, и сердце, казалось, готово было вырваться из груди. — Я выигрываю, и ты возвращаешься.

До Отабека вновь донеслись звуки классической музыки, стук пуантов и голос Лилии.

— Юра?

— Да, — буркнул тот, и Отабеку словно стало легче дышать. — Если ты выиграешь, то я приеду на соревнования и заберу свой титул назад. Я обещаю.

— Юра…

— Так что вперёд, покажи, на что способен, и не смей проигрывать Джей-Джею.

***

**Марсель, 8 декабря 2016 года — Финал Гран-при**

**От: Юра**

08.12.2016, 23:01 [Кажется, я просил тебя просто не дать Джей-Джею победить, а не побивать мой мировой рекорд!]

08.12.2016 23:02 [Придурок! Попробуй только налажать в произвольной — от тебя места живого не останется!]

08.12.2016 23:05 [Кстати, почему Пхичит гонялся за Сынгилем по всему стадиону? Мне казалось, Сынгиль только от девушек бегает.]

***

**Марсель, 10 декабря 2016 года — Финал Гран-при**

Глядя на своё отражение в зеркале отеля, Отабек застегнул последнюю пуговицу на жилете и поправил галстук. Он улыбнулся от переполнявших его чувств: радости, гордости, облегчения, восторга. Он пригладил волосы, зачесал назад пряди и подумал, что надо бы попросить у Милы или Сары резинку — уж больно он оброс и стоило бы убрать волосы в хвост. Он схватил телефон, проигнорировал сотни пропущенных звонков и непрочитанных сообщений, подхватил с кровати медаль, и, подняв её повыше, сделал селфи.

**Кому: Юра**

10.12.2016, 19:43 [Титул и медаль пусть пока побудут у меня, приезжай и забери. Ты обещал.]

***

**1 марта 2017 года**

— Сегодня твой день рождения, но подарок получаю я? — спросил Отабек, стараясь сдержать смех. Он открыл дверь, вошёл в квартиру и включил свет. — Мне казалось, должно быть наоборот.

— Вот возьму сейчас и вообще ничего тебе не скажу! Ты не рассказал мне про Пхичита и Сынгиля, я аж от Кацудона узнал! — возмутился Юра, и Отабек живо представил Юрину насмешливую ухмылку. — Не суть. У меня действительно кое-что для тебя есть. Ты видел? Списки участников в Хельсинки уже вывесили.

— Ну это же не результаты жеребьёвки на Гран-при, зачем мне…

— Перестань нудить и лучше иди проверь.

Отабек покачал головой, уселся на диван, притянул на колени ноутбук. Зайдя на сайт чемпионата, он щёлкнул по списку участников.

— Вот, смотрю… Ты так расстроен, что Джей-Джей всё ещё выступает, поэтому хочешь, чтобы я посмотрел списки? — пошутил Отабек, и ответный смех отозвался в нём теплом. Он пролистал список и увидел — затерявшиеся среди множества незнакомых фамилий, будто бы спрятавшиеся от всего мира, до боли знакомые буквы.

**Юрий Плисецкий, Россия, 17 лет**

— И подарок мой привезти не забудь, — ухмыльнулся Юра, и у Отабека снова ёкнуло сердце.

***

**Хельсинки, 28 марта 2017 года — Чемпионат мира**

Отабек вышел из лифта в холл отеля и поморщился. У него никогда не было проблем с фанатами. Его «Амазонки» никогда не доставляли проблем ни ему, ни другим фигуристам, со вниманием и уважением относясь к окружающим.

Другое дело, Юрины фанатки.

Толпа разгорячённых «Ангелов» заполонила всё фойе, улицы у отеля, и как подозревал Отабек, ещё и парковку. Они громко разговаривали и вели себя вызывающе, а едва завидев цвета российской делегации, начинали визжать, превращаясь в настоящее стихийное бедствие.

И теперь Отабек скорее спрыгнул бы с моста, чем рискнул протискиваться через их ряды.

**Кому: Юра**

28.03.2017, 15:42 [Тут повсюду твои Ангелы, и в холле, и на улице. Засада на российскую делегацию, будьте осторожны, как доберётесь до отеля.]

**От: Юра**

28.03.1017, 15:43 [Чтобы не нарваться на этих идиоток, мы приехали на два дня раньше.]

28.03.2017, 15:45 [Я в баре на 14 этаже.]

Едва прочитав сообщение, Отабек заскочил обратно в лифт и до упора вдавил кнопку. Сердце было готово выскочить из груди.

Он закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул, раздался тихий звон и лифт остановился на нужном этаже. Отчасти, Отабек все еще находился в сомнениях и раздрае. Он не мог поверить, что Юра здесь. Сколько раз в течение этого бесконечного года Отабеку приходилось испытывать разочарование от того, что Юры нет рядом. Тихий внутренний голос напомнил ему, что в этот раз Юра обещал. И хотя его сердце всё так же учащённо билось от надежды и сомнений, Отабек отчаянно хотел верить, и в то же время так боялся разочароваться.

Когда двери лифта разъехались, он открыл глаза, сделал шаг вперёд и чуть не налетел на стоящего перед ним человека. Он едва успел разглядеть чёрный капюшон и длинные пряди русых волос, как ему в грудь упёрлась твёрдая рука, и впихнула обратно. Отабек перехватил чужое запястье и, задрав подбородок, приготовился строго осадить незнакомца и потребовать его пропустить, но внезапно накатило понимание, распахнулись глаза, дыхание сбилось, а голова пошла кругом.

— В баре слишком много народа.

Длинный палец нажал на кнопку девятого этажа, двери закрылись, а Отабек застыл, глядя во все глаза, просто залип. Длинные волосы, плечи, которые стали только шире, узкая талия, длинные ноги, и конечно, зелёные глаза. Упрямый подбородок и кадык. Перед ним стоял тот, кого он уже и не мечтал увидеть.

— Поговорим в моём номере, Мила вышла и будет нескоро.

И куда подевалась Русская фея?

— Юра… — едва смог выговорить Отабек, от потрясения у него перехватило горло, в груди стало тесно, а живот свело. Лифт остановился на девятом этаже, и двери открылись. Юра цокнул языком и, развернувшись, вышел.

— И это всё? Так и будешь стоять и молчать? — спросил он с ноткой раздражения, явно стараясь скрыть охватившее его волнение. — Даже Джей-Джей нашёл, что сказать. Хотя в какой-то момент мне показалось, что он сейчас свалится в обморок.

— Юра!

Отабек вышел из лифта и тотчас схватил Юру за локоть. На него с ожиданием взглянули зелёные глаза, и в них плескалось столько беспокойства и смущения, что Отабек не мог не обнять его: просто вот взять и изо всех сил прижать этого чёртова русского к себе.

— Бека! — воскликнул Юра и еле слышно рассмеялся в его крепких, но осторожных объятьях. Отабек чувствовал, как сильно и быстро бьётся его собственное сердце, в голове тесно от мыслей, водоворот эмоций будоражит кровь, но самое главное, что он испытывал — облегчение.

— Ты цел, ты в порядке, — выдохнул Отабек Юре в плечо, стиснув толстовку у него на спине. Его охватила искренняя радость, а глубоко в груди родился смех. — Ты в порядке!

— Почему со мной что-то должно…

— Ты, придурок, исчез на целый год и не ничего не объяснил! Я боялся… — Отабек оборвал сам себя и ещё крепче сжал объятия, притягивая Юру ближе. Его трясло, воздуха не хватало, и он боялся, что вот-вот упадёт. Юра — в порядке. Юра в полном порядке.

— Бека, — прошептал Юра ему на ухо, нежно и ласково, рука легла на талию, а длинные пальцы зарылись в волосы на затылке. Юрий Плисецкий вернулся. Он здесь, рядом. Он…

— Стоп, — Отабек очнулся, схватил Юру за плечи и отстранился, — ты теперь выше меня!

— Ага! — на Юрином лице расплылась широкая улыбка, глаза засверкали, а в голосе звучал восторг.

— Но как так? — неверяще спросил Отабек, округлив от удивления глаза.

— После Барселоны я вырос на двенадцать сантиметров.

— Но как?!

— Поздний скачок роста.

— Не может быть! — воскликнул Отабек, и Юра громко рассмеялся. Юра редко смеялся так искренне, и Отабек почувствовал себя польщённым, что ему довелось стать тому свидетелем. У Юры был удивительный смех и до невозможности прекрасная, но такая знакомая улыбка.

— После финала Гран-при я резко прибавил в росте, — тихо сказал Юра, отведя взгляд, а лицо его стало беззащитным, — за полтора месяца между Барселоной и Европой я вырос почти на пять сантиметров и набрал семь килограммов. Я потерял контроль над телом и толком не мог прыгать.

Отабек заставил себя отпустить Юрины плечи и внимательно следил за мельчайшими изменениями на его лице, стараясь ничего не упустить. Юра прикусил губу и тряхнул головой, отгоняя тяжёлые воспоминания:

— Я просто не мог приехать на Европу и всё завалить. Я бы умер от стыда… Поэтому я дневал и ночевал в танцевальной студии Лилии и заново учился владеть своим телом.

— Юра…

— Но я всё рос и рос, это было ужасно! — прошипел Юра, пригладив волосы и уперев руку в бок. Выругался, закатил глаза, потом вгляделся в лицо Отабека и хитро улыбнулся. — Прости, что пропал так надолго. Но я здесь и готов отвоевать у тебя титул!

Отабек улыбнулся в ответ и снова стиснул зазевавшегося Юрку в объятиях, довольно смеясь на весь коридор:

— Я тебе уже говорил и повторяю: уж постарайся!

***

**Хельсинки, 1 апреля 2017 года — Чемпионат мира**

Юра ещё только заканчивал произвольную программу, а Отабек уже знал, что проиграл. Он не очень понимал, чего можно ожидать от заметно подросшего Юрия Плисецкого, но был уверен, что зрелище будет грандиозным — и разумеется, оказался абсолютно прав. Юра не растерял изысканности и утончённости, его экстраординарная техника осталась как и прежде превосходной. Только теперь Юра уже не был тем пятнадцатилетним подростком, который выиграл финал Гран-при, однако Отабек не ожидал, что это так сильно повлияет на его выступление. Он не мог оторвать от Юры взгляда — в принципе, никто не мог. Юрин талант проявился ещё больше. Обворожительный и грациозный, он очаровывал, завораживал и соблазнял.

Когда музыка закончилась, стадион взорвался овациями. Его наполнили крики и слёзы, шквал эмоций ознаменовал возвращение русского вундеркинда.

В исполнении было несколько помарок, и Отабек знал: этого достаточно, чтобы Юра расстроился. Неважно, скольких он покорил своим катанием, ему было неинтересно, на сколько баллов он обошёл соперников. Он стремился к новым рекордам, к совершенству, ему недостаточно было просто вернуться на лёд.

В глазах Отабека сиял восторг, на лице — ослепительная улыбка, а на шее — заслуженное серебро, когда он присоединился к Юре на первой ступени пьедестала для традиционных фотографий.

— Перестань так сильно радоваться, — ухмыляясь, посоветовал Юра, бросив на него косой взгляд, и постарался подальше отодвинуться от Джей-Джея, который с гордым видом стоял слева с бронзовой медалью в руке. — Ты слишком доволен для человека, который только что потерял титул чемпиона.

Отабек обнял его за талию и притянул поближе.

— Ты вернулся на лёд, — прошептал он, игнорируя камеры. Он смотрел прямо на Юру, чья ответная улыбка только стала ещё шире, — и это — моя главная награда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. В Казахстане легально покупать алкоголь можно с 21 года.  
> 2\. Авторские пояснения к хронологии:  
> \- В первом эпизоде аниме Виктор выиграл ФГП в Сочи (Юри — на 6-м месте). Реальный ФГП в Сочи проходил в сезоне 2012/2013 (декабрь 2012).  
> \- ФГП сезона 2013/2014 в Фукуоке (декабрь 2013) в аниме не упоминается.  
> \- ФГП сезона 2014/15 и 2015/16 проходили в Барселоне (декабрь 2014 и 2015 гг. соответственно)
> 
> Автор писала, опираясь на субъективное предположение, что между 6-м местом Юри и приездом Виктора в Хасецу прошёл год. Так что события в Барселоне в тексте происходят в декабре 2015 года.
> 
> От переводчика: таким образом, Юре ещё пока 15, Отабеку уже 19.


	2. Людус

Людус — один из шести типов любви в Древней Греции: любовь-игра между юными влюблёнными, флиртующими и поддразнивающими друг друга в самом начале отношений.

***

Метки считаются социально значимыми и высоко ценятся.

Каждый рождается с меткой, однако же не каждый может найти себе пару.

Ради единственной цели — помочь найти человека с совпадающей меткой — создаются сайты и агентства.

С возможностями современных технологий стало почти невозможно не найти свою пару.

После смерти человека, не нашедшего себе пару, его метка заносится в глобальную базу данных, где её могут обнаружить те, кто так и не нашёл свою пару.

У тех, кто умер до двадцати одного года, метки становятся видны после смерти — тогда применяется указанная выше процедура.

Ограничений из-за разницы в возрасте партнёров-соулмейтов не существует.

Соулмейты — это люди, которые помогают друг другу раскрыться в полной мере и наилучшим образом.

***

Всё лето Отабек тренировался у Фельцмана. Со своим тренером он сошёлся на том, что пара месяцев с тренером сборной России и легендарным Виктором Никифоровым — это именно то, что поможет ему наилучшим образом раскрыть свои программы — а Юра и Кацуки рядом станут более чем достаточным стимулом.

На горизонте маячила Олимпиада, и Отабек всё лето, не жалея себя, оттачивал мощные элементы и всё больше верил в то, что сможет побороться за олимпийское золото. Он подумывал, не попросить ли Виктора поставить ему хореографию, но в итоге решил, что лучше не стоит. Пусть его хореография была мирового уровня, но она не подходила для жёсткого и узнаваемого стиля Отабека.

Большую часть времени, проведённого в России, он с интересом наблюдал за тем, как Юра требует от Виктора новую короткую и произвольную программы. У Юры были большие планы на сезон, и он не собирался успокаиваться, пока не достигнет цели.

Интересно было наблюдать и за тем, сколько времени Кацуки висит на телефоне с Пхичитом. После шокирующего и неожиданного открытия, что парой Пхичита был на самом деле Сынгиль и его драматического побега — Сынгиль предпочёл сосредоточиться только на карьере и держаться в стороне от инстаграмного маньяка, — Пхичит отчаянно нуждался в друзьях. Пусть даже звонков было многовато (к тому же папарацци и фанаты не давали никому из них покоя).

Когда пришло время возвращаться домой, Юра поехал в аэропорт проводить Отабека. Они смогли сбежать от фанаток — «Ангелы Юры» стали ещё назойливее, отвязней и изобретательнее, чем раньше, — но фото по-прежнему появлялись то здесь, то там.

— Надеюсь увидеть тебя на Гран-при, — сказал Юра перед паспортным контролем. — Здорово было бы встретиться хотя бы на одном этапе.

— Надеюсь, мы оба попадём на Skate America, он в этом году проходит в Нью-Йорке, — с улыбкой сказал Отабек. — Там куча интересных мест, где можно погонять на байке.

— Наверняка, — Юра хмыкнул, им было так спокойно и хорошо друг с другом. — Увидимся.

Отабек кивнул и шагнул вперёд, притягивая Юру в объятия. Длинные светлые волосы пощекотали его щёку — чёрт, Юра снова подрос! — и его сердце в очередной раз заполошно забилось. Ничего. Они скоро увидятся. Они снова будут сражаться друг против друга. В разлуке предстояло провести всего лишь несколько месяцев.

***

— Распределение повесили! — эхом разнёсся восторженный Юрин голос, не успел Отабек поднять поднять трубку и включить громкую связь. — Ты видел?

— Я как раз собирался, — сказал он. Он улёгся на живот и поставил ноутбук перед собой. — О, мы оба не попали на Skate America.

— Да, зато будем вместе на NHK!

Нотки радости в Юрином голосе расслабляли и успокаивали. Отабек глянул на дату и улыбнулся. С третьего по пятое ноября — выходило, что свой день рождения он проведёт в Японии, готовясь к соревнованиям.

— И поскольку до следующих соревнований будет больше двух недель, мы сможем сгонять к родителям Кацудона и по полной использовать их офигенный онсэн!

— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? — Отабек и в самом деле не знал, как отреагирует Кацуки, когда на пороге появятся два его главных соперника.

— Конечно! Аксель, Лутц и Луп мечтают тебя увидеть! Мы должны поехать! — воскликнул Юра, и от его восторженных слов в холодной комнате Отабека как будто стало теплее. Он рассмеялся.

— Кто-кто?

***

**Хасецу, 31 октября 2017 года**

После небольшой семьи Отабека — только родители и старенькая бабушка — предложение временно считать семьёй этих вот двенадцать человек и провести день рождения с ними было неожиданно.

Едва только рассвело, Юра ворвался к нему в комнату с подарком в руках и широченной улыбкой, спросонья Отабек смутился, но его глаза засияли от счастья. Волосы Юра собрал в небрежную косу, и Отабек собрался было потянуться навстречу, провести рукой, когда на него рухнули близнецы, и громко, невпопад, запели поздравление. И будто бы Аксель, Луп и Лутц было мало — к ним тотчас присоединился Маккачин, а за ним — Виктор, Кацуки и Минами, который квалифицировался на Гран-при и тоже с ними тренировался.

Они плотно позавтракали и всей компанией побежали на лёд для утренней тренировки. День был наполнен громким смехом и улыбками украдкой, идеальными упражнениями и семейным теплом. То, что его дарили именно эти люди, грело Отабека вдвойне.

Энтузиазм и эйфория иссякли к ужину — после такого дня, наполненного впечатлениями, все вдруг почувствовали себя вымотанными до предела. Отабек переоделся в юкату и собирался идти спать, когда в комнату ворвался Юра — уже не в первый раз за сегодня — и потащил его наружу.

— Ты разве не устал? — намекнул Отабек, позволяя вести себя по дому как был: босиком и в неподпоясанной юкате.

— Перед сном нужно обязательно побывать в онсэне, — заявил Юра, отдёргивая занавеску, отделяющую мужскую половину онсэна, и утягивая Отабека за собой. — Это лучшее, что есть в Хасецу!

Отабек остановился рядом с Юрой перед корзиной для одежды. Юра, напевая что-то себе под нос, завязал волосы в пучок и потянулся к оби — и только тогда заметил, что Отабек не двинулся с места. Он приподнял бровь и скрестил руки на груди в немом вопросе.

Отабек вздохнул, почесал затылок и посмотрел в сторону. Он чувствовал, что на щёки наползает румянец и был уверен, что Юра это вот-вот заметит. Он мысленно выругался, но взгляд этих зелёных глаз приковывал к месту и требовал ответа на незаданный вопрос. Отабек пожал плечами и тоже скрестил руки.

— Я просто… понимаешь… — начал он. Захотелось дать себе подзатыльник за неумение связать пару слов. Это же Юра, и нечего было стесняться или чувствовать себя неуверенно. — Сегодня мой день рождения.

— Я в курсе. Даже если бы я пропустил сегодняшнее празднование, твои «амазонки» словно с ума посходили. — Юра закатил глаза и добавил: — Я думал, это у меня «ангелы» ебанутые, но, серьёзно, твоих-то какая муха сегодня укусила?

— Сегодня мой день рождения, — повторил Отабек со смешком, и Юра прошипел:

— Ты уже это говорил, — цыкнул он. Раздражение проступило в каждой чёрточке лица. — И я знаю…

— Мой двадцать первый день рождения, Юр, — улыбнулся Отабек, чувствуя, что краснеет, и продолжал держать голову высоко, не отпуская Юрин взгляд.

— А, — Юра моргнул, недоумение растаяло и… — А-а!

— Вот тебе и «а-а»! — Отабек хмыкнул, нервно пригладил волосы, но Юрины пальцы сомкнулись вокруг его ладони. Тёплые, сильные и такие чертовски нежные… такие чертовски твёрдые и успокаивающие.

— Ты уже видел?

Юра всегда был таким тёплым? Он всегда был так близко? Он всегда был так…

— Да, это… рисунок не слишком распространённый, — сказал Отабек. Во рту пересохло, и он надеялся, что румянец у него не слишком яркий.

— Ты пробовал найти совпадающий узор на сайтах?

— Нет, мне такое не очень нравится, к тому же… — он замешкался, — я уверен, что если бы моя пара уже проявилась, я бы о такой метке слышал.

— Можно посмотреть? — спросил Юра с самыми мягкими интонациями, которые Отабеку доводилось слышать, а глаза его были полны света, любопытства и восторга.

Отабек сжал зубы и всё-таки кивнул. Он ослабил оби и отвёл в сторону отворот юкаты, обнажив острую ключицу.

— Какая бледная!

Юрин взгляд последовал за изящной длинной линией, которая напоминала стрелу, начинающуюся сразу под ключицей Отабека. Линия действительно была светлой. Не как обычно «темнее на три тона», а наоборот, совсем светлой, почти белоснежной. У Юры на губах расцвела восторженная улыбка, и Отабек не смог сдержать дрожь, когда длинный палец нежно провёл по коже, от наконечника стрелы, следуя за линией, под край юкаты, отводя её в сторону.

— Юр…

— Она заходит на плечо, да?

Юрины пальцы скользили вдоль по линии, которая изогнулась изящным ромбом, затем ещё одним и ещё. Юрина рука легла Отабеку плечо, а взгляд широко распахнутых глаз словно прикипел к бледным, почти белым линиям, змеящимся по оливковой коже. Юката упала с плеч, Юра развернул Отабека к себе спиной и продолжил вести тёплыми пальцами по коже, следуя за линиями по лопатке, спине и рёбрам, и от них по телу разбегались мурашки, а кожу залило румянцем до самой шеи.

— Бека!

— Я знаю, — хрипло выдавил Отабек. Его взгляд всё время, пока пальцы скользили по белым линиям на спине, был направлен в пол. Он надеялся, что Юра не услышит, как предательски громко бьётся его сердце. — Я же сказал: не самая распространённая.

Он заставил себя засмеяться, но смех прозвучал фальшиво. От Юриных рук по венам быстрее бежала кровь, и кружилась голова.

— Не знаю, чего ты ожидал, но метка у меня огром…

— Красивая! — слова Юры эхом отдались в голове, и глаза Отабека распахнулись. Теперь он смотрел прямо на Юру.

— Что? — переспросил он, не веря, что услышал правильно. Юрины глаза сияли, и это обезоруживало.

— Бека, у тебя такая красивая метка!

И вот оно: улыбка Юры. Чистая и честная, полная тепла. От неё перехватывало дыхание. Юра светился изнутри, он то смотрел Отабеку в глаза, то возвращался к линиям на его теле. Его рука лежала на правом локте Отабека, а другая — на плече, а пальцы выводили рисунки по его горящей коже.

— Очень красивая! Лучшая из тех, которые я видел!

— Юра! — рука Отабека сама собой легла Юре на пояс, бездумно удерживая их близко друг ко другу.

— И она так тебе подходит! — дыхание Отабека сбилось, кровь пульсировала в венах, в мыслях был полный кавардак: былая неуверенность постепенно вытеснялась восторгом от Юриной реакции, от его слов, его тепла, которое, казалось, ласково проникало под кожу до самого сердца — и плавило его. — Она как твоё катание. Сильная и выразительная, чёрт, Бека! Просто шикарная!

— Ты и правда так думаешь? — спросил он, стараясь сдержать предательскую улыбку. Казалось, невозможно было покраснеть ещё больше.

— Конечно! — Юрино лицо светилось, сияя глазами, он запоминал каждую чёрточку, каждый изгиб узора из белых линий и улыбался заразительной улыбкой. — Я завидую. Я хочу такую, как у тебя!

Отабек сглотнул, вдруг отчётливо понимая, что именно называют бабочками и что они делают в животе. На секунду он замер, дыхание спёрло, а Юра запнулся, когда до него дошло, что он только что сказал.

— Я серьёзно! — воскликнул он, щёки его окрасились в густой розовый, а в глазах было столько чувств, что Отабек невольно рассмеялся. Он смеялся в голос, глядя на смущённого и ничего не понимающего Юру, смеялся от всей души от переполняющего его счастья. Он шагнул вперёд, свободной рукой продолжая придерживать Юру за пояс, и лицом уткнулся Юре в шею.

— Бека!

— Спасибо! — смог выдавить Отабек в паузе между вдохами. На его лице расцветала непривычно широкая улыбка. Он слышал, как Юра что-то ворчит и наверняка дуется — всё это не имело значения. Важно было то, что Юра помог ему отбросить дурацкую неуверенность в себе, и это без сомнения был лучший день в его жизни. Ну и что, что метки обычно бывали на три тона темнее кожи, а метка Отабека была бледной. И нестандартно крупной: рисунок её начинался на ключице и шёл через плечо по руке и лопатке, захватывая часть спины, и даже перебегал на другое плечо, к тому же представлял собой узор из длинных пересекающихся линий вместо привычных пятен и размытых фигур. Подумаешь.

Его метка была прекрасна.

И он не мог перестать думать о том, что был бы не против увидеть такое же великолепие на Юриной коже.

***

**Осака, 4 ноября 2017 года — Серия Гран-при — NHK Trophy**

— Я как-то говорил, что хуже моих «ангелов» быть уже невозможно, — заметил Юра, глядя из окна номера Отабека на бушевавшее внизу людское море. — Но твои «амазонки» не перестают меня удивлять!

— Забирай себе, если хочешь, — вздохнул Отабек, сел на кровать и, вытащив медаль из сумки, кинул её на матрас. Снова серебро. В этот раз ему не хватило до золота всего чуть-чуть — балл с небольшим. — Будет очень мило с твоей стороны избавить меня от них.

— Можешь просто сфоткать свою метку и запостить в инстаграм, и они оставят тебя в покое, — Юра отошёл от окна и упал на кровать. Золото поблёскивало в разрезе его куртки. — А потом пусть твой тренер разбирается с морем поддельных совпадений, которые появятся, пока твои фанатки снова не вспомнят, что надо вести себя цивилизованно.

— Ужас какой, и ты сам ведь это понимаешь… — возмущённо проговорил Отабек, глядя, как Юра развалился на кровати. — Ты что, планируешь так и сделать?

— Яков с Витей уже запретили мне выкладывать метку в сеть, — Юра разве что зубами не заскрипел от негодования. — У меня ещё три года в запасе, а они уже начали капать мне на мозг.

— Сам знаешь, чем это чревато, — проговорил Отабек и встретил понимающий взгляд. — Видел ведь, что случилось с Пхичитом, он едва живым ушёл.

— Да, и тогда я буду как Витька, который тыщу лет ходил с пластырем на предплечье, чтобы никто не дай бог не увидел его метку и её не подделал, — скривился Юра. — Если бы Кацудон не напился и не устроил тот кошмарный стриптиз на пару с Крисом, мы бы даже не узнали, кто его соулмейт!

— Но он устроил, и они нашли друг друга, — Отабек засмеялся, а на лице Юры появилось отвращение.

— Хуле ты говоришь как они! Не надо так! — возмущённо потребовал он, развернулся и улёгся поудобнее.

— Если ты хочешь спать, то твоя комната двумя этажами выше.

Светлые волосы расплелись и разметались по белой наволочке. Юра занял большую часть кровати.

— Там кто-то к Милке пришёл, — сонно пробормотал Юра.

— Почему ты в одной комнате с Милой?

— Она не плачет ночами о бывшей, с которой рассталась сто лет назад, как Гошка, — сказал Юра приглушённо, он спрятал лицо в подушку и его прочти не было слышно, — и я отказываюсь жить с Витькой или Кацудоном. Или с Яковом. Так что остаётся только Мила.

— И ты планируешь занять мою кровать из-за того, что у Милы гость? — спросил Отабек, и уже понял каким будет ответ, стоило увидеть ухмылку, расплывающуюся на лице Юры.

— Ты не хочешь со мной спать? — интонации были хитрыми и дразнящими, и Отабек снова проклял тех бабочек, которые запорхали у него в животе.

— Хотя бы залезь под одеяло и сними медаль, а то во сне ещё задохнёшься, — вздохнул Отабек, и Юра засмеялся, приподнялся, чтобы снять куртку и стащить с себя медаль. — И не вздумай делать посреди ночи селфи, как мы спим вместе, а потом постить в инстаграм, чтобы выбесить моих фанаток.

Юра засмеялся:

— Ну вот, весь кайф обломал.

***

**Нагоя, 10 декабря 2017 года — Финал Гран-при**

— К Миле и сегодня кто-то пришёл? — спросил Отабек, когда выйдя из душа, увидел Юру, который уже забрался в постель. Третью ночь подряд Юра сбегал из номера, который делил с Милой, но кроме позапрошлой ночи атмосфера и настроение были тяжёлыми и мрачными.

Юра молчал всю церемонию награждения, и банкет только ухудшил его настроение. Слишком многие пытались с ним поговорить, восхититься им, сказать, как они рады, что он вернулся, и как от его выступления замирало сердце. Юра возненавидел их всех, и Отабек мог помочь только тем, что вытаскивал его из этой суеты при первой же возможности.

— Поговори со мной, Юр, — умоляюще попросил он, усевшись рядом на кровать.

Он терпеливо ждал, слишком хорошо зная, как трудно Юре выражать то, что у него на душе. В итоге он досушил полотенцем волосы, натянул футболку и сам залез под одеяло. Он лёг рядом с Юрой, сосредоточив взгляд на Юрином затылке, и на короткое мгновение пожалел, что кровать такая широкая.

Юра лежал очень тихо, спиной к нему, волосы разметались по подушке. Отабек видел, как, слегка поднимаясь при вдохе, с каждым выдохом чуть оседают Юрины рёбра, но нельзя было сказать, что Юра расслаблен — скорее наоборот.

— Как я их всех ненавижу, — наконец пробормотал Юра, так и не двинувшись с места. — Они подходят и поздравляют меня, будто бы им понравилось выступление. Будто там было, на что посмотреть.

— Конечно же, им понравилось, — сказал Отабек, терпеливо не сводя с Юры взгляда, — Ты снова победил, и поэтому ты…

— Это был пиздец, — воскликнул Юра, развернулся к нему и посмотрел сердито. — Баллы — позор, элементы ужасные и… — Отабек ладонью закрыл ему рот, аккуратно, нежно — и почти отчаянно.

— Я знаю, что тебе сложно принимать похвалу, потому что у тебя невероятно высокие требования к себе, но… — Он вздохнул, рука скользнула по Юриному лицу, обхватила подбородок, а глаза были полны заботы, — но ты никогда не видел себя со стороны. Про помарки и ошибки знаешь только ты. Для них ты — настоящее чудо.

— Я ещё не набрал нужную форму, и некоторые прыжки приземляю не так чисто, как раньше, — возмущённо проговорил Юра, отведя взгляд. — Я знал, что на ЧМ так и будет, но я надеялся, что к финалу выйду на пик формы, но… блядь.

— Эй, ты победил. Ты вернул свой титул и свою медаль, — сказал Отабек, опустив руку Юре на шею. — Это совсем не просто — преодолеть такой сложный скачок роста, как твой, и вот смотри: всего за пару месяцев ты стал номером один.

— Это не то…

— Я знаю, что тебя не очень радует твоя нынешняя форма, и знаю, что ты будешь тренироваться больше всех до тех пор, пока не будешь доволен результатом, но сейчас… — он выдохнул, прижал свой лоб к Юриному и закрыл глаза, — пусть мир любит тебя таким, какой ты есть, ты меня только что раскатал по катку и заслуживаешь всё внимание, которое получаешь.

— Чёрт, — голос Юры подрагивал, когда он накрыл своей ладонью ладонь Отабека у себя на шее. — И почему с тобой невозможно спорить?

Отабек улыбнулся.

— Потому что я твой голос разума.

***

**Пхёнчхан, 13 февраля 2018 года — Зимние Олимпийские игры**

— Какого фига нас опять измеряют? — проворчал Юра, сложив руки на груди и наблюдая, как сотрудники проверяют рост Эмиля. — ИСУ и так это делает перед началом каждого гребанного сезона.

Некола Эмиль, 185 см.

— Это для олимпийских протоколов, а не для статистики ИСУ, — ответил Отабек, лениво потянувшись. Следующим была очередь Джей-Джея. — Сам знаешь, как они любят знать всё о спортсменах.

— Собирают всю подноготную! Им же нужно как-то писать потом статьи! — влез в разговор Пхичит, не отрываясь от телефона — #Время_помериться! — и улыбнулся во весь рот. — А фанатам нужно больше тем для обсуждений.

Леруа Жан-Жак, 179 см.

— Моя очередь, — поднялся Отабек и пошёл к персоналу, игнорируя фирменную позу Джей-Джея, которую он принял, чтобы Эмиль его сфотографировал.

— Для чего фанатам знать наш рост? — спросил Юра, Пхичит посмотрел на него краем глаза и ухмыльнулся. Юра скривился. — Нет, не хочу знать.

— Юра, ты же знаешь фанатов. Они любят такие подробности, это делает всё более настоящим.

Алтын Отабек, 171 см.

— Делает более настоящим что?! — ужаснулся Юра. Пхичит только невинно улыбнулся.

— Похоже я так и остался метр семьдесят один, — вздохнул Отабек, когда сел рядом с Юрой, а Пхичит отправил воздушный поцелуй покрасневшему Сынгилю и пошёл измеряться. — Последние шесть лет я всё-таки понемногу рос, но с последнего чемпионата ни сантиметра не прибавил.

— Если тебе станет легче, я тоже наконец-то достиг пика, — воскликнул Юра, вытянув ноги и скорчив рожу в камеру — Пхичит делал селфи, пока его измеряли.

Чуланонт Пхичит, 167 см.

— Не станет, — заявил Отабек, сузив глаза при виде Юриной ухмылки — Ты не должен был так вырасти.

— Завидуешь? — промурлыкал Юра, прильнув к Отабеку ещё ближе и получив в ответ строгий взгляд.

Ли Сынгиль, 170 см.

[phichit+chu мой детка всё ещё выше меня** @seung-gillee #время_помериться #измеряемрост #Олимпиада #Фигурноекатание #мойдетка]

— Иди уже, и перестань вредничать! — велел Отабек, и Юра рассмеялся, поднялся и подошёл к персоналу.

Отабек следил, как Юра встал к автоматическому ростомеру и выпрямился. Он сделал вид, что ему ужасно скучно, скосил взгляд на персонал, закатил глаза, и когда раздался тонкий писк, сигнализирующий, что все изменения произведены, расплылся в донельзя широкой улыбке.

Плисецкий Юрий, 180 см.

— Я знал! — воскликнул Юра, разворачиваясь и тыкая пальцем в Джей-Джея, который вместе со всеми смотрел на него с огромным удивлением. — Я выше тебя!

— Да быть того не может! — воскликнул Джей-Джей, ударив себя в грудь для пущего драматизма. — Она не работает! Ну-ка, давай перемеримся!

Они услышали, как на телефоне Пхичита щёлкнула камера, и фото взбешённого Джей-Джея, усмехающегося Юры и озадаченного сотрудника тотчас оказалось в инстаграме.

[phichit+chu @yuri-plisetsky и @Jjleroy! 15 — принимаю ставки, кто выше? @Yuri+angels10 @JJ_G! rls]

— Выкуси, Джей-Джей! — заорал Юра, Отабек вздохнул и прикрыл глаза рукой, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть предательскую улыбку.

***

**Пхёнчхан, 15 февраля 2018 года — Зимние Олимпийские игры**

— Тебе ведь обязательно нужно было выйти и побить мой рекорд короткой программы, да? — спросил Отабек, почувствовав, как Юра прижался подбородком к его плечу. Они как раз покидали каток после первого дня соревнований. — То есть обойти завтра Кацуки на произвольной тебе недостаточно?

— Начнём с того, что это должен был быть мой рекорд, — хмыкнул Юра, подняв левую руку с телефоном для селфи. Отабек вздохнул и посмотрел в камеру. Если Юра хотел постить в инстаграм, с ним невозможно было спорить. — Я не успокоюсь, пока я не побью все прошлые рекорды. Включая короткую.

— Если ты настолько заморочился, — сказал Отабек, разворачиваясь и глядя Юре прямо в глаза. В глубине зрачков полыхало пламя и он видел его отсветы. — Тогда тебе лучше побить и рекорд произвольной, потому что завтра я выступлю идеально и уведу олимпийское золото у тебя из-под носа.

— Бека, ты что, бросаешь мне вызов? — спросил Юра. Распахнутые глаза горели восторгом, а на лице сияла широкая улыбка. Отабек ухмыльнулся в ответ, и Юрины глаза загорелись, он наклонился и они соприкоснулись лбами. — Ну рискни!

***

**Пхёнчхан, 16 февраля 2018 года — Зимние Олимпийские игры**

Что есть совершенство? Фигуристов всю жизнь учат тренироваться для его достижения, искать его, стремиться к максимально возможному, а максимально возможное — это и есть совершенство. Им говорят, что это совершенство — единственное, что имеет значение, что совершенство — главная цель, и единственная причина, по которой они делают то, что делают, выгибаются до невозможных пределов, проводят на льду больше времени, чем на учёбе или дома, бросают друзей и любимых ради тренировок — ради совершенства во всём.

И всё же, совершенство недостижимо. Здесь чуть выше взмах, и кисть чуть мягче, эмоций чуть больше. Всегда что-то можно изменить, добавить, улучшить. Всегда есть один элемент, который можно было выполнить чище.

Совершенство — лишь мечта, к которой все так отчаянно стремятся, но никто никогда так и не смог достичь.

Совершенство — это воля к победе, её горько-сладкий миг, ради которого фигуристы готовы претерпевать адскую боль, каждый раз осознавая, что совершенства достичь невозможно.

Или это только Отабек так думал.

А затем Юрий Плисецкий вышел на лёд Олимпийского катка и разнёс в клочья все убеждения, что совершенство недостижимо.

Отабек в безмолвном изумлении смотрел со скамьи КиКа, где только что услышал свой собственный результат, который гарантировал ему медаль, как Юра покорял лёд. Аранжировка сама по себе была пронзительно-прекрасна, но Юрино катание… Едва ли кто-то мог сравниться с ним — ни в плавности взмаха руки, ни в растяжке, ни в скорости захода на прыжок, ни в безупречности вращения. В целом мире не было катания столь же выразительного, столь же мощного, столь же утончённого, как у Юры.

Не хватало слов, которыми Отабек мог бы описать то, что видел. Во рту пересохло, в горле встал комок, кровь шумела в ушах, а сердце… его распроклятое предательское сердце окончательно капитулировало перед этой умопомрачительной красотой.

Совершенство. Недосягаемый идеал, болезненно-ускользающая мечта, несбыточное обещание сладостного блаженства. Вот же оно — прямо перед ним. На катке. В образе того, кто похитил его сердце и его душу. Чёртов русский хулиган.

Пиздец.

С последними аккордами стадион взорвался. По лицам текли слёзы, от аплодисментов болели руки, от криков, всхлипов, свистов срывались голоса, взмывали флаги, на лёд хлынул водопад игрушек и цветов в знак любви, восхищения и уважения. Столько невысказанной гордости было во взглядах зрителей, фигуристов, тренеров и судей, Якова с Лилией, Виктора и Кацуки, Николая Мечиславовича и ещё больше — во взгляде самого Юры. Когда он закончил выступление, в глазах его стояли слёзы, но лицо его озаряла ликующая улыбка, радость переполняла его, он весь словно лучился.

Отабек, не в силах вымолвить ни слова, поднялся со скамьи КиКа и отошёл ко входу в коридор. Он увидел, как Яков с Лилией, а потом и Мила, Виктор, Кацуки и Георгий по очереди обнимают Юру. Он видел, как вся российская сборная теснится на скамейке, обнимая и целуя Юру, который уже явно выказывал недовольство, — все они с нетерпением ожидали финальных результатов.

Отабек вдруг понял, что ему не нужно дожидаться результатов, он и так знал, что этот момент войдёт в историю. Накануне Юра поставил новый мировой рекорд в короткой программе, и он ни капли не сомневался, что произвольная принесёт Юре ещё один. Он слышал, как комментатор запросил данные по Юриным баллам, и отвернулся. Он испытывал странную боль в груди, тяжёлую, пульсирующую, от которой едва мог дышать.

Сообщение о мировом рекорде донеслось как из-под толщи воды. Новый мировой рекорд в произвольной программе, но не в нём дело. Совершенство — это не только рекорд. Совершенство означает то, что нет места изъянам. Совершенство означает абсолютное превосходство. Совершенство означает недостижимый уровень. Совершенство означает превзойти не один, не два, но три мировых рекорда на одном соревновании. Совершенство означает…

— Бека! — голос Юры отдался эхом в его голове, а потом его схватили за руку, потянули куда-то в сторону, хлопнула и закрылась позади дверь, ведущая в служебные помещения. — Ты видел?!

Словно он мог не смотреть, не видеть, как Юра доказывает всему миру, что совершенство всё-таки существует.

Отабек никак не мог проглотить застрявший в горле комок, его дыхание сбилось, он повернулся к Юре, и… растерял все слова. Растерял все слова, все мысли, не смог произнести даже доли того, что крутилось у него в голове.

— Бека? — спросил Юра с едва заметным недоумением, немного пригасившим его сияние и убравшим из голоса восторг. — Ты как?

Отабеку захотелось треснуть себя по лицу. Выругавшись, он тряхнул головой и решил, что к чёрту, Юра не заслужил всей той хрени, которая творится у него в голове. Так что он шагнул вперёд, ближе, крепко обхватил руками Юрино лицо, запутавшись пальцами в длинных шелковистых волосах, собранных в низкий хвост, и всмотрелся в зелёные глаза напротив.

— Ты… — попытался было сказать он, голос сорвался от нахлынувших эмоций. — Невероятно! — произнёс он, глаза защипало от подступающих слёз, но чёрта с два он промолчит. — Твоё выступление… Юра! Блядь, ты — невероятный! Я даже не могу…

Он вздохнул, потряс головой. Его пальцы зарылись Юре в волосы, огладили затылок.

— Я всегда знал, что ты создан для чего-то великого. Никогда в этом не сомневался, но… — Отабек рассмеялся, отчего его лицо буквально посветлело, а Юра смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, мерцающими и очень зелёными.

Но чёрт возьми же!

Юра был великолепен!

Всё в нём: от телосложения до выступления, до глубин его одержимой леопардовыми принтами души! Юра был просто сногсшибательным и наконец — наконец! — голова шла кругом, и голос не слушался, и ноги дрожали: Отабек понял. В груди разрасталось тепло, нежно охватывая его целиком, давая возможность прочувствовать последствия того урагана, что вывернул его душу на изнанку.

Так вот что это было…

— Ты украл моё сердце, — хрипло сказал Отабек сквозь смех. Эмоции переполняли его до краёв, а он всё вглядывался в бездонные глаза напротив. Он знал, что у него покраснела шея, он знал, что это щекочущее ощущение на коже не скоро исчезнет, он знал, что эти бестолковые бабочки в животе будут летать всё хаотичнее и хаотичнее, но поделать с этим ничего не мог. Не когда Юрий Плисецкий смотрит на него искрящимся взглядом и прижимает Отабека за локти всё ближе, и словно у них одно дыхание на двоих… — Я вроде как хочу его вер…

Губы Юры коснулись его рта, пробуя на вкус, целуя, поглощая. Разжигая нестерпимое чувство, захватывающее его душу. И он целовал в ответ. Жёстко. Глубоко. Руки притянули его ближе, губы твёрдо прижались к Юриным, тела двигались в унисон, словно в танце. Он почувствовал как его укусили за губу, и зарычал, низко, не раздумывая, его горящая кожа требовала больше прикосновений, больше внимания, больше страсти.

Юрина спина упёрлась в стену и Отабек немедленно в него вжался, любопытные губы проследили линию Юриной шеи, руки стиснули плечи, а бёдра соприкоснулись, и Юра издал низкий стон, заставивший Отабека впиться зубами, провести языком, прижаться поцелуем, пометить Юрину бледную кожу.

— Сынгиль, ты Юру не видел?

Из-за двери донёсся голос Милы, и они немедленно отпрянули друг от друга. — Награждение вот-вот начнётся, а я не могу его найти.

Ответ Сынгиля прошёл мимо ушей Отабека и Юры, которые смотрели друг на друга, всё так же не размыкая рук, с безумием во взгляде, алели щеками и залипали на опухших губах. Отабек выдохнул, первым потряс головой, и уже собирался что-то сказать, как его развернуло и прижало к стене. Юра целовал его снова.

В его рту хозяйничал чужой язык, между бёдер протиснулась нога, и Юра прикусывал его за губу, посасывал язык, ещё раз поцеловал, а потом оттолкнул, чтобы заглянуть ему в упор в глаза.

— Я его тебе не верну, — задыхаясь произнёс Юра и ухмыльнулся дерзко. Отабек непонимающе моргнул.

— Что? — с трудом проговорил он и увлёк Юру в новый поцелуй, лёгкий, нежный, неторопливо скользя языком под тихое «м-м-м».

— Твоё сердце, — прошептал Юра. На его зацелованных губах проступила хитрая ухмылка, а в глазах осколками звёзд отражались блики ламп… Отабек едва мог дышать. — Я его тебе не верну.

— Да? — пробормотал Отабек, улыбаясь затопившему нутро теплу и даже несносным бабочкам, и упёрся лбом в Юрин. — Ну и к чёрту!


	3. Эрос

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Произволом переводчика у Лилии и, дальше по тексту, у деда Коли появились отчества.  
> Исходя из авторской хронологии, в Милане Юре уже есть 18 лет.

Эрос, один из шести древнегреческих типов любви, представлял собой секс — страсть и желание. В Древней Греции Эрос рассматривался как опасная пламенная и иррациональная форма любви, которая могла завладеть человеком полностью.

***

Пары, состоящие не из соулмейтов, довольно распространённое явление. Их называют «невместными», как и пары молодых людей, которые ещё не получили свою метку.

Многие относятся к парам без меток с предубеждением.

Большинство предпочитает дождаться своей половинки, прежде чем вступать в романтические и сексуальные отношения.

В консервативных странах разрешается вступать в брак только тем, у кого метки совпадают.

***

**Пхёнчхан, 16 февраля 2018 года — Зимние Олимпийские игры**

Отабек вроде как знал, что на олимпийской ледовой арене громко и чётко звучит российский гимн, но на самом деле он его не слышал. Голова кружилась, сердце частило, во рту всё ещё чувствовался Юрин вкус, и от этого кровь бежала быстрее, вызывая предательский румянец.

Гимн закончился, и началась фотосессия. Бесчисленные вспышки ослепляли, фотографы просили улыбнуться, поцеловать медаль, изобразить счастье, встать для фото с другими фигуристами на подиуме.

Он старался как мог на Юру не смотреть, не отвлекаться, пока поднимался на самую высокую ступень пьедестала к Юре и — кто там в этот раз третий? — чтобы сделать групповое фото с букетами и медалями и…

Юра положил ему на талию руку и притянул ближе, они соприкоснулись плечами, и от этого в груди потеплело. Отабек улыбнулся на камеру, надеясь, что каменное выражение лица и в этот раз его не подведёт, что никто не услышит, как громко стучит сердце, что никто не заметит его покрасневших щёк.

Он осмелился посмотреть Юре в лицо, недоумевая, как этот паршивец может вот так спокойно стоять, улыбаться, как будто всё в порядке, и лишь тогда заметил на Юриных щеках нежный румянец, подрагивающие руки, сбитое дыхание, хорошо маскируемое смешками и улыбками. Определённо, это успокаивало, расслабляло и немного утешало: Юра так же, как и он, переживал. И от этого Отабек был странно счастлив.

***

— Зря я так сказал.

Отабек открыл глаза, откинул голову назад. Огни города сияли на фоне чистого ночного неба. Банкет ИСУ проходил в Олимпийской деревне, но они сбежали от всех этих людей, жаждущих их поздравить, и от любопытных глаз, следящих за каждым их движением. В конце концов, греясь о стаканчики с горячим кофе, они выбрались на крышу здания, где разместили российскую делегацию. Холод заставил их завязать шарфы и застегнуть накинутые поверх официальных костюмов куртки.

— В смысле, Миле, что на ней это платье как на корове седло? — Отабек прислонился к стене и перевёл взгляд на Юру.

— И это тоже! — тот вспыхнул, взъерошил свои волосы и вздохнул. — В моё оправдание, это реально ужас, а не платье!

— А твои «ангелы», небось, были бы преисполнены благоговения, скажи им ты нечто подобное, — Отабек, посмеиваясь, потягивал кофе. — Я бы на это взглянул.

— Бека, не меняй тему, — сказал Юра, по его тону было понятно, что он ничуть не злится: голос звучал спокойно и твёрдо, с нотками тепла. Отабек вздохнул, взъерошил волосы, портя причёску, и всё-таки посмотрел Юре в глаза. Сердце сжалось, в груди что-то затрепетало, потому что, чёрт побери, Юра выглядел потрясающе, даже если собирался разбить с такой лёгкостью украденное сердце.

— Вообще-то это мне стоило бы извиниться, — прочистил горло Отабек не отводя взгляд. — Я должен был поздравить тебя как следует, вместо того чтобы…

— Ты жалеешь? — холодно оборвал его Юра, и атмосфера вокруг мгновенно изменилась.

— Что? Нет! Конечно, нет! — Отабек оторвался от стены и шагнул к нему. — Послушай, сегодня на катке было столько всего. Мы наговорили друг другу всякого…

— Хочешь меня поцеловать? — Юра, прищурившись, пёр напролом, не давая Отабеку увильнуть.

— Не в этом дело, давай не будем… — начал было Отабек, но Юра шагнул вперёд, сокращая расстояние между ними.

— Хочешь меня?

Дыхание белыми облачками оседало в воздухе. У Юры, когда он смотрел на Отабека, было преимущество — те пресловутые девять сантиметров. Его голос звучал резко и низко, забытый стаканчик упал на пол, когда Юра резко притянул Отабека за затылок, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы.

— Не злись и просто выслушай меня, — Отабек чуть ли не умолял. Они почти задевали друг друга носами, тепло Юриной кожи заставляло Отабека краснеть, а его сердце — биться чаще. — Я не жалею о том, что случилось, но мы…

— Ещё скажи, что не хочешь меня, — прошептал Юра и толкнул Отабека к стене, прижавшись всем телом, его дыхание участилось, взгляд потемнел, а рот оказался слишком близко. — Объясни, что я сошёл с ума и всё неправильно понял! Скажи мне прямо, что не хочешь меня, Отабек!

Отабек выронил стаканчик с кофе на пол. Одна рука оказалась на Юриной узкой спине, пробралась под куртку, небрежно сминая ткань дорогого пиджака. Другой рукой он ухватил Юру за подбородок, притягивая к себе ближе, и надавил большим пальцем на губы.

— Я хочу тебя! — прорычал Отабек сквозь зубы и напряжённо посмотрел в ответ. — Я так сильно хочу тебя, блядь, что ты даже не представляешь…

Он задохнулся, потому что Юра посмотрел на него потемневшим взглядом, и нахально провёл языком по подушечке его пальца.

Отабек мотнул головой.

— И это пугает меня до смерти, Юра!

— Да почему?! — возмущённо воскликнул Юра, и Отабек чертыхнулся.

— Потому что я слишком тебя хочу! — признался Отабек, голос охрип от переполнявших его эмоций. — Всего целиком. Не только тело. Это не просто зуд, который можно унять. Это не просто напряжение, от которого я бы хотел избавиться, но… — он на миг зажмурился и снова открыл глаза, вглядываясь в зелёные глаза напротив. — Но тебе осталось ещё три года до проявления метки, а…

— Невместные пары быстро распадаются, — пробормотал Юра, отвернувшись, и убрал ладони от лица Отабека. Без его тепла Отабек отчётливо понял, как снаружи холодно. — Поэтому лучше не рисковать, так ведь все говорят?

— Юра, — Отабек выдохнул и ласково погладил его по щеке, — я не хочу причинять тебе боль.

Юра отшатнулся, избегая прикосновений и стараясь не встречаться с Отабеком взглядом. Взгляд его потух, а голос охрип от холода.

— Поздно спохватился.

Юра ушёл не оглядываясь.

***

**1 марта 2018 года**

— Я правда не хотел сделать тебе больно, — Отабек повторял одно и то же, словно заезженная пластинка.

Юра посмотрел куда-то мимо камеры, взъерошил волосы свободной рукой. Потом потянулся, и Отабек понял, что тот занимается растяжкой, хотя обычно в это время у него была тренировка на льду.

— Мы уже об этом говорили, Бека! Мы переборщили с выяснением отношений, и я вспылил. Хватит, бля, извиняться! Всё нормально, — Юра выругался, разговор явно вызывал у него неловкость.

Отабек грустно улыбнулся. Он прекрасно сознавал, что у них далеко не всё в порядке. Юра был очень гордым и всегда принимал поражение близко к сердцу. Две недели после Олимпиады между ними висела неловкая тишина, разбавленная сухими ответами и привкусом обиды.

Отабек знал, что им будет нелегко вернуться к прежним отношениям, может быть, даже вообще невозможно, особенно после того, что между ними произошло, но Юра по крайней мере отвечал на его сообщения, и они снова часто разговаривали. Хоть что-то.

— Забей. Давай уже забудем. Я вообще пожаловаться хотел. Прикинь, Джей-Джей только что пригласил меня на свою свадьбу.

— О, так ты тоже получил приглашение? — Отабек удивился. — Я думал, он пригласил меня, и то, только потому, что я сказал, что позволю ему выиграть следующие Четыре Континента, если он назовёт в мою честь своего первенца.

— Что, бля?! — проорал Юра, и Отабек громко рассмеялся.

— Шучу. Он сказал, что собирается всех пригласить, так что ничего странного, что ты тоже получил приглашение, — Отабек устроился поудобнее на полу студии. — Кстати, насчёт Чемпионата мира, ты…

— Юра, это Отабек? — издалека послышался голос Милы, и Юра состроил гримасу. Он повернулся и ответил:

— Нет! Аксель!

— Юр, Аксель на парня не похожа! — возразила та, через секунду раздался скрежет коньков, и Отабек увидел улыбающуюся Милу.

— Привет, Отабек!

— Что ты лезешь, я же разговариваю! Уйди! — закричал Юра, но Мила как ни в чём не бывало улыбнулась и помахала рукой на камеру.

Отабек помахал в ответ.

— Нафига ты ей потакаешь?

— У меня на прошлой неделе был день рождения! — Мила проигнорировала Юрину яростную тираду, выхватила у него телефон и отъехала на середину катка, чтобы Юра не успел забрать его обратно.

Отабек рассмеялся, когда услышал громкую ругань на заднем плане.

— У меня метка проступила, вот, смотри! — она поднесла телефон к животу и потянула вверх футболку, обнажая маленькую отметину в форме облака с небольшой короной над правой подвздошной костью. — У тебя, случаем, не такая же?

— Вот дура, я же тебе уже сказал, что нет!

— Прости, но у меня другая, — Мила сразу надулась, и Отабек ей улыбнулся. — Уверен, ты скоро его встретишь …

— Да, но он не будет фигуристом мирового класса. — Мила снова начала двигаться. — А если это вдруг окажется Юра? Тогда я покончу жизнь самоубийством.

— Да кто захочет с тобой связываться, уродина!

— А может быть, это Минами. Он начал показывать класс, чуть было не попал на подиум на Четырёх континентах, — предположил Отабек, но судя по гримасе, которую состроила Мила, они с Юрой были близнецами, которых разлучили в детстве.

— А ну верни мне телефон, — рыкнул Юра, возникая в поле зрения и со злостью поглядывая в сторону Милы. — Вот надо было ей демонстрировать тебе метку! Мне она не поверила!

— Что я могу сказать? Меня хотят многие! Может, я и не новая живая легенда фигурного катания, но я всё ещё золото! — Отабек улыбнулся и тут же пожалел об этом, так как Юра прищурился и ухмыльнулся. — Юр…

— О да, товарищ Алтын, — Юра лукаво промурлыкал, прикусив нижнюю губу, чем заставил сердце Отабека биться чаще. — На всякий случай, если ты забыл, всё золото принадлежит мне…

— Чёрт возьми, Юра, — Отабек подавился вдохом, когда Юра высунул язык и облизнулся.

— Осталось три года, золотко, — Юра улыбался открыто, смело, гордо. — Начинай считать.

Вот же блядь!

***

**Милан, 24 марта 2018 года — Чемпионат мира**

Отабек пытался, правда, пытался. Он изо всех сил старался вести себя нормально, делать вид, что не замечает напряжения между ними. Больше всего на свете он хотел просто приехать в Италию: повеселиться, откататься, получить медаль и вернуться домой — без проблем, без волнений, без переживаний. В первый день тренировок на ледовой арене он на мгновение решил, что они смогут вести себя как раньше.

Как же он ошибался! Юра был настроен победить в соревнованиях и попутно заставить его помучиться, а Отабек был безоружен и не мог с ним бороться.

Это проявлялось в мелочах. Юра нежно ему улыбался на прощание, легко, будто бы невзначай касался его руки, выходя с катка, неуловимо касался ногой, когда они возились со шнурками. Юра играл в опасную игру и, как всегда, стремился победить. Отабек просто не был уверен, выживет ли в процессе.

На время соревнований они успокоились. Одно дело — играть в подобные игры, другое дело — заиграться и упустить шанс завоевать медаль. Поэтому они спокойно выступили, получили медали, послушали гимн России, сделали фото на пьедестале. Отабек только было решил, что игры подождут и дальше, до банкета и гала, как Юра сделал ход конём.

«Великолепен» — это не то слово, которым можно было бы описать Юру, когда он вошёл в банкетный зал. Распущенные волосы были небрежно уложены. Серый костюм-тройка сидел на его ладном теле так, словно по нему и был скроен, и белая рубашка без галстука манила расстёгнутыми верхними пуговицами. Он сводил окружающих с ума одним выражением лица — столько в нём было секса. Какое там побеседовать с непобедимым чемпионом, о нет! Едва прикрытая похоть во встречных взглядах, откровенное желание в голосах случайных собеседников, а Юра — проклятый, несносный паршивец Юра — всем этим явно наслаждался. Даже Сара ему улыбалась, сверкая глазами, как кошка, завидевшая добычу. А Юра, вопреки обыкновению, не возражал против пристального к себе внимания и не избегал нескромных прикосновений.

Отабек допил третий бокал шампанского и отвернулся к Минами. Тот радостно рассказывал им с Милой и Гошей — о чём именно, Отабек прослушал, а зря. Это было определённо интереснее, чем наблюдать грёбаные Юрины заигрывания со всеми подряд.

И тут вдруг ему на талию скользнула рука, ухо обожгло горячим дыханием, а от тихого «я хочу тебя» Отабек утратил всякую способность здраво размышлять.

Юра ускользнул с той же лёгкостью, с которой появился, а у Отабека сдавило грудь.

Наспех извинившись, он поставил пустой бокал на стол и ушёл с банкета, подальше от Юры, пока окончательно не свихнулся.

Чертыхаясь, Отабек направился к лифту. Хорошо, что мероприятие проходило в той же гостинице, где разместилось большинство делегаций, поэтому он мог просто подняться к себе в номер и запереться в нём до завтрашних показательных. Двери лифта открылись, он вошёл, нажал на кнопку пятнадцатого этажа и прислонился к дальней стенке металлической коробки, создававшей иллюзию безопасности, будто он стал для всех недосягаем.

Бледная рука в дверях лифта не дала им закрыться, Юра зашёл внутрь и обжёг взглядом. Створки закрылись, Юра прислонился к ним, откинулся, обнажив фарфоровую шею и глубокую линию ключиц, засунул руку в карман. Пальцы свободной руки он запустил в волосы, убирая их от лица, взгляд из-под полуприкрытых век манил, словно шёпот сирен, провоцировал и подстрекал.

Отабек стиснул зубы. Снова перехватывало дыхание, снова застревали в горле слова, снова заливало краской лицо и шею… Он снова сходил с ума, просто глядя на Юру, который стоял тут — нетронутый, безмолвно напрашивающийся, чтобы его вытряхнули из элегантного костюма, и поскорее. Юра медленно облизнул нижнюю губу, прикусив её зубами, и тихо выдохнул. Отабек крепко, до побелевших костяшек, вцепился в поручень, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.

Звякнуло. Юра отодвинулся от дверей, давая им возможность открыться, и вышел на четырнадцатом этаже.

Он не оглядывался, так как знал, что Отабек идёт следом.

Медленно, словно вальсируя, он двинулся мимо закрытых дверей к их номерам. Пересёк коридор, а затем ещё один и остановился перед номером Отабека, как будто так и надо. Прислонился к дверному косяку и ждал, провожая внимательным взглядом каждое движение Отабека, остановившегося в двух шагах позади.

От пойманного взгляда в упор вокруг будто раскалился сам воздух. Стало невыносимо жарко.

Пресловутые бабочки внутри взвились бешеным роем, сердце застучало на разрыв, кровь кипящей волной приливала к затылку и шее.

Отабек мог уйти. Запросто развернуться и уйти, пойти куда-нибудь ещё, запереться в комнате своего тренера. Легче лёгкого!

Но…

— Долго ты ещё собираешься стоять столбом? — хрипло выдохнул Юра. Словно ему в ответ вдоль позвоночника пробрало дрожью, и это было вызывающе хорошо.

А Отабек никогда не пасовал перед вызовом.

Приложив карточку к датчику, он открыл дверь в номер и вошёл не оглядываясь. Разулся, снял пиджак и ослабил узел галстука. Дверь за ним тихо закрылась.

— У Милы снова гости? — в своё оправданье Отабек мог сказать, что его голос звучал нормально. Он предпринял последнюю слабую попытку проломить скопившееся между ними напряжение и вернуть всё на круги своя.

— Нет! — чёрт, этот голос творил с самообладанием Отабека что-то страшное. Отабек попытался расстегнуть манжеты, чувствуя, как волосы на затылке встают дыбом. — Это у тебя гости.

— Мы это уже обсуждали, — вздохнул Отабек, повернувшись лицом к Юре, который стащил пиджак, расстегнул манжеты и закатал рукава.

— Нет, не обсуждали. — Юра засунул руки в карманы и без колебаний пересёк комнату, вторгаясь в личное пространство Отабека. — Ты сказал, у меня нет метки, и нужно ещё три года ждать, и я согласился. А потом я подумал об этом и решил: к чёрту! Три года — это охуенно долго, и я не буду столько ждать.

— Юра, всё это плохо кончится, — Отабек покачал головой и отвернулся. — У нас обоих нет пары, и забегать вперёд, пока у тебя не проявится метка…

— Я не собираюсь ждать три года в надежде, что мы, может быть, окажемся соулмейтами, и тогда я, может быть, смогу тебя заполучить! — Юра шагнул вперёд и коснулся тонкими пальцами груди Отабека. — Говорят, что невместные пары не могут быть вместе. Но ещё говорили, что нельзя побить рекорд Виктора, но вот он я!

— Я не собираюсь рисковать тобой ради призрачного шанса! — Отабек перехватил его запястье, сталкиваясь с Юрой носами и не отрывая взгляд. Насколько его мотивы были очевидны? И мог ли он вообще дышать? Что творилось у него в голове? — Если бы речь шла о ком-то другом, мне было бы похуй. Подходим — не подходим… Поебать. Но это ты!

Под пальцами ощущались шершавые Юрины губы. Отабек сглотнул сухой ком в горле.

— Ты для меня — всё, и я не хочу рисковать ни тобой — ни нами! — уповая на несбыточную возможность!

— Значит, по-твоему, мы либо окажемся соулмейтами и будем вместе счастливы, либо я никогда не смогу почувствовать тепло твоей кожи? — Отабек дёрнулся от Юриного хриплого голоса и надежды в его глазах. Хотелось притянуть его ближе, выпить его дыхание, Отабек ведь не железный. — Ты не желаешь пойти ва-банк, но при этом собираешься рискнуть и никогда не быть со мной вместе вообще!

— Юр, — пробормотал он, закрыв глаза. — Мы не…

— Я хочу тебя, — Юрино дыхание обожгло губы, а рука сжалась на поясе. Отабек выругался. — Я хочу чувствовать тебя, я хочу попробовать тебя, я хочу поцеловать тебя, вылизать и трахнуть. Я хочу спать и просыпаться с тобой, обнимать тебя, я хочу, чтобы ты выебал меня так сильно, что я забуду своё собственное имя.

Дрожащей рукой Отабек коснулся его лица, и Юра прижался к нему лбом, сталкиваясь носами, мазнув губами по губам.

— Хочу быть рядом с утра пораньше и поздней ночью! Хочу душ и завтраки, ленивые выходные и долгие тренировки в балетной студии или на катке. Я хочу, чтобы у нас был шанс, даже если ты не будешь моим навсегда. Я не хочу проснуться через три года, увидеть другую метку на своей коже и знать, что у нас ничего не было.

— Чёрт возьми, Юра! — зажмурившись, Отабек обеими руками зарылся в его волосы, обхватывая его лицо, а когда он отважился открыть глаза, то увидел, как отчаянно Юра на него смотрит. — Я не хочу тебя потерять!

— Ты меня не потеряешь, — Юра притянул его к себе. — Наоборот. Ты меня присвоишь — первым! — и это не отменит потом какая-то там метка. И даже если всё пойдёт не так, один раз мы уже нашли друг друга, а значит, сделаем это снова.

У Отабека не осталось ни сил, ни желания бороться, и он Юру поцеловал. По сути — отступил, а Юра сделал то, что у него лучше всего получалось — выиграл, поцеловал его в ответ, и от этого внутри тянуло до тех пор, пока не сдались первые пуговицы, жилеты от торжественных костюмов соскользнули с локтей на пол. Вот тогда рвануло. Поцелуи сорвались на шею, руки — на твёрдые мышцы груди и пресса, и прочь — рубашки, из-под ремней, прочь с горячечно-румяной кожи, и их тоже на пол.

Вовремя попалась кровать, и по светлому покрывалу расплескались волосы, а по следам припухших от жёстких поцелуев губ на коже расцветали багровые следы.

В паху требовательно давило в такт биению пульса, и брюки они расстёгивали так осторожно, будто сама реальность происходящего была под вопросом. Тесное бельё стаскивали по очереди, то и дело наклоняясь, чтобы слизнуть с головки выступившие капельки влаги, и наперебой частили: ещё, ещё, ещё!

Как мантрой, хочу тебя, ты так мне нужен, только мой, не отпущу! И среди громких стонов, и всхлипов, и отчаянных попыток вдохнуть — имена. Снова и снова, то звучно, то едва слышно, то просьбой, то мольбой, то приказом.

Дрожали ладони на члене, дрожали по миллиметру раскрывающие пальцы — и не дрожал над ухом требовательный голос, ведь «бля, хочу тебя прямо сейчас!» и «о боже, давай уже еби!» И давали, трахались, царапаясь и кусаясь, хватая друг друга за волосы, продираясь к оргазму, пока блаженство волной отдачи не накрыло обоих.

Потом поцелуи снова сменились лаской вперемежку с обыденностью влажных салфеток и завязанных узелком резинок.

И не разобрать, где чьи конечности, в уставшем теле ещё ходит ходуном затихающий маятник потрясённой души, и можно шёпотом нежничать, шутливо толкаться носами и обещать вечную верность.

Ведь главное — они есть друг у друга.

***

**Милан, 25 марта 2018 года — Чемпионат мира**

Отабек проснулся и выругался: у него всё болело. Даже если вы тренированный фигурист международного класса, это не значит, что после секса вы будете как огурчик.

В груди всё сдавило и внутри затрепетало, когда он вспомнил прошедшую ночь. Он медленно открыл глаза, не доверяя своему телу, которое утверждало, что рядом с ним кто-то спит. Юра сопел, перекинув через него руку и засунув ногу ему между бёдер. Сердце Отабека лихорадочно застучало.

Он здесь. Всё произошло на самом деле. Это был не очередной мучительный сон, нет. Юра спал рядом, спокойно и глубоко дыша, и его волосы разметались по подушке. Такая безмятежность резко контрастировала с яркими бордовыми отметинами по всему телу.

— Блядь, — Отабек невидяще смотрел на красные и розовые следы: следы укусов, царапины и отпечатки пальцев. — Яков меня убьёт!

— Лилия, а не Яков. — Юра проснулся и ему явно пришлась по душе его паника. Ухмылка на лице бесила так точно. — Ты только что испортил её любимую прима–балерину, тебе пиздец!

— Юра! — воскликнул Отабек, пока тот, хихикая, завозился, обхватил его руками и ногами и спрятал лицо у него в ямке плеча. Отабек тоже крепко его обнял, поглаживая мускулистые руки. — Юра, ты в порядке?

— Да, я… — Юра замолчал, затаив дыхание, а потом задрожал, прижимаясь крепче. — Это был не сон… чёрт, я так боялся проснуться и понять, что это был дурацкий сон!

У Отабека сжалось сердце, и он обнял Юру сильнее, погладил по светлым волосам, зашептал нежности, оставляя россыпи поцелуев на лбу, скулах и подбородке.

— Нет, во сне у тебя, как правило, ничего не болит, — прошептал Отабек ему на ухо.

— Чёрте что! — Юра чуть-чуть отодвинулся, чтобы посмотреть Отбеку в глаза. — Я ж столько лет тренируюсь у Лилии. А у меня, блядь, бёдра до сих пор болят! И рёбра тоже!

— Вечером показательные, — напомнил Отабек, тихонько посмеиваясь. — Как думаешь, организаторы сильно расстроятся, если мы не придём?

— Ну, мы всего-то завоевали золото и серебро, на кой мы им сдались, в самом деле… Хм… — Юра хитро ухмыльнулся. — У меня есть идея.

— В медалях трахаться не будем. — Отабек был непреклонен, а Юра нахмурился, устраиваясь на его бёдрах. Отабек прикусил губу, засмотревшись: под кожей красиво перекатывались мышцы, а сама кожа была расцвечена красными отметинами, волосы в беспорядке лежали на плечах, полувставший член прижимался к животу, а длинные ноги контрастировали с его собственной оливковой кожей. Отабек придерживал Юру за талию, привлекая ближе к себе.

— Блин, ты весь в отметинах…

Юра рассмеялся, наклонился вперёд и соблазнительно качнул бёдрами, а затем куснул Отабека за нижнюю губу.

— Ты так говоришь, будто не я вчера ночью пометил каждый кусочек твоего тела. — Отабек оторопело моргнул, а Юра, ухмыляясь, качнул бёдрами туда-сюда, разжигая притихшее пламя. — Тебе бы в зеркало посмотреть, Бека.

— Потом!

***

— Но это же три месяца! — воскликнул Юра. Они болтали по скайпу, Юрин телефон лежал на полу, а сам он занимался растяжкой в балетной студии. Отабек вздохнул и улыбнулся. — Целых три безумно длинных месяца!

— Заведи календарик и вычёркивай дни, я буду только за, — сказал Отабек, поправив наушники и притворившись, что Юрины истерики по поводу такой мелочи его совершенно не волнуют. — Выложи дату в инсту под любым предлогом, и пускай «ангелы» ломают головы.

— Бека!

— Юр, это всего лишь три месяца, — Отабек, который в это время шёл по улице, взглянул в объектив, подарил Юре утешительную улыбку и вновь перевёл взгляд на дорогу. — Мы раньше не виделись гораздо дольше, так что три месяца как-нибудь переживём.

— Но раньше я не знал, какой ты на вкус…

Отабек закашлялся, остановился на полпути как вкопанный и залился краской.

— …И теперь я хочу секса гораздо чаще, чем раз в три гребаных месяца!

— Юра, серьёзно, следи за языком, — Отабек выругался под нос и пробормотал, не глядя в камеру. — Мне нравится, когда ты говоришь непристойности, но только в постели, а не когда я стою посреди чёртовой улицы, где толпы народа.

— А ты заставляешь меня ждать секса три грёбаных месяца. Так что будешь страдать за компанию, — заявил Юра, раскинул ноги в стороны и потянулся вперёд.

— Тебе хрен угодишь, да? — спросил Отабек, тряхнув головой и пошёл дальше. — Стоп! Не надо, не отвечай!

— Бека, ты же знаешь как легко мне угодить, просто засунь свой толстый член мне в…

***

Через две недели Отабек прилетел в Россию.

***

— Юр, да погоди ты! Видишь же, дело серьёзное, — Отабек уткнулся в телефон. Юра склонился над ним, кончики его волос задевали поясницу — сложно было не замечать этих дразнящих прикосновений, но Отабек крепился изо всех сил. Он просматривал почту, чертыхаясь про себя: ящик был переполнен письмами от каких-то совершенно левых людей. Задумался: может, просто взять да удалить все разом?

— Да забей ты уже на этот спам и на фотки в инсте! Тренер со всем разберётся, — попробовал успокоить Юра. — Ну и что с того, что кому-то удалось сфоткать твою метку, тогда, на пляже? Было бы из-за чего дёргаться, — казалось, его ничуть не беспокоило, что треклятая метка стала общественным достоянием и что в любой момент мог объявиться настоящий соулмейт, — словом, вёл себя так, будто у него всё под контролем. Отабек нахмурился и отбросил телефон, развернулся вполоброта к Юре — тот развалился на нём сверху, прослеживая выступы позвоночника поцелуями.

Такое спокойствие несколько обескураживало. Отабек бессчётное множество раз представлял себе возможную Юрину реакцию, и уж точно не ожидал спокойствия и расслабленности! Сам он изрядно перенервничал на почве последних событий: страшила уже одна только возможность того, что чья-то метка совпадёт с его. А что, если его родственная душа уже нашлась? И лишь вопрос времени, когда объявится некто, предназначенный Отабеку самой судьбой. Что тогда будет с ними — с ним и Юрой? Придётся расстаться? Остаться просто друзьями?

— Неужели тебя это совсем не волнует? — Отабек приподнялся, облокотившись о край кровати и оглянулся через плечо. Юра вздохнул, а затем ощутимо прикусил кожу чуть пониже спины и сразу же прошёлся по месту укуса языком.

— Юра.

— Нету там никаких совпадений, ясно тебе? — вскинулся он, заправил мешающую прядку за ухо, взглянул исподлобья и, кажется, уловил отголоски сомнения в ответном взгляде. Он устроился поверх задницы Отабека, опершись локтями о матрас, сцепил руки и уложил подбородок на сплетённые пальцы.

— Фигня это всё. Я ж говорю, ни одна не подходит — одни только фейки. Я могу продолжать?

— Нет уж, давай выкладывай! — Отабек стоял на своём. Юра разве что не зарычал и бухнулся обратно, устроившись на Отабековой заднице. — Откуда такая уверенность? Ты можешь, чёрт возьми, объяснить? Чем больше будешь с этим тянуть, тем дольше не сможешь заняться, чем хочется.

— Ладно! — рассерженно прошипел Юра, просунул руки снизу, чтобы крепче удерживать Отабека под бёдра, и прижался лбом к пояснице. Горячее дыхание опалило кожу, вызвав в Отабеке невольную дрожь, и от всего этого, вкупе с ощущением тяжести и приятного давления, низ живота вновь охватило жаром. — Я всё это дело мониторю, у меня, вон, и оповещения настроены. И когда ты ушёл в душ, я всё посмотрел — ни одна из меток не совпадает с твоей.

— А ты не ошибся? Они точно не совпадают с моей? — спрашивая, Отабек молил всех богов, чтобы Юрины руки исчезли с его бёдер и прекратили неумолимо раздвигать их в стороны. — Ведь она довольно слож…

— Вот именно! — выпалил Юра, встречаясь с Отабеком полным решимости взглядом, пальцы его при этом жили отдельной жизнью, продолжая скользить по внутренней поверхности бёдер. — У тебя там очень хитровыебанный рисунок, подделки даже близко не похожи.

— А откуда ты…

— Блядь, да запомнил я, чего тут непонятного? — взвился Юра, насупился и отвернулся к окну. Сердце Отабека снова сбилось, по груди тягуче разлилось тепло — его просто кры́ло, когда Юра был самим собой. Русский тигр как он есть. — Я помню все линии, все изгибы и переплетения, и как они соединяются друг с другом…

— Юра…

— Что ещё? — тот резко обернулся, а когда взглянул на Отабека — застыл, ошеломлённо распахнув глаза: должно быть, учащённое дыхание, расширившиеся зрачки и раскрасневшиеся щёки слишком красноречиво говорили сами за себя.

— Да трахни меня наконец.

***

**Монреаль, 15 сентября 2018 года**

— Не буду я с тобой танцевать, сказал! Отстань, ушлёпок!

— Разве хорошие мальчики так себя ведут? — покачала головой Изабелла. Опираясь на руку Отабека, она прошествовала с ним в центр зала, и они медленно закружились под звуки нежного вальса. В паре метров от них перебравший Джей-Джей пытался затащить упирающегося Юру на танцевальный конкурс.

— Надеюсь, Юра окончательно не взбесится, и вернёт тебе мужа живым и здоровым, скажем, минут так через десять. — Отабек улыбнулся, улыбалась и Изабелла, мягко и безмятежно.

— Тут ведь столько «девочек Джей-Джея», которые следят, чтобы ничего страшного не случилось, — Изабелла позволила вести себя в танце. — Признаться, вы меня удивили, когда приехали на свадьбу. Я прекрасно понимаю, что вы не слишком любите Джей-Джея, и вдруг — прилететь в Канаду… Думаю, ты и сам знаешь, как много это для него значит.

— Мы столько лет соревнуемся. Мне кажется, вся эта показная вражда — просто такое странное проявление дружбы, — усмехнулся Отабек, изо всех сил стараясь не замечать, как зыркают друг на друга Юра с Джей-Джеем, пытаясь изобразить какой-то довольно известный танец — Отабек определённо что-то такое видел. Кажется, в клипе Бейонсе. — По правде говоря, именно Юра и предложил поехать.

— Джей-Джей так обрадовался, когда узнал, что ты будешь, — Изабелла с нежностью поглядывала на мужа, который задался целью продемонстрировать Юре все свои фирменные танцевальные движения. — Его не слишком хорошо принимали в среде фигуристов, но он всеми силами стремился завести друзей. Я знаю, что Юра постоянно с ним собачится, да и в целом Джей-Джей мало с кем в хороших отношениях, но всё-таки… Спасибо, что вы сегодня здесь, с нами. Джей-Джей этому очень рад, он просто светится от счастья.

— Вы были так долго помолвлены. Разве мы могли пропустить свадьбу десятилетия? — Отабек вёл в танце в классическом ритме вальса.

— А разве самое ожидаемое событие — это разве не свадьба Виктора и Юри? — прыснула Изабелла, и её губы расплылись в улыбке.

— Так ведь с самого начала было известно, что они пара, чему ж тут удивляться? — произнёс Отабек и вдруг почувствовал, как по коже пробежал неприятный холодок. — Будет огромная свадьба с толпой народа, но я б не сказал, что все прям настолько ждут это торжество.

— О, это так мило с твоей стороны, — засмеялась Изабелла, игнорируя разобиженные восклицания своего мужа, тщетно пытавшегося впечатлить Юру своим великолепным шпагатом.

— Ты ведь тоже хотел о чём-то спросить?

— Это слишком личное, такое спрашивать бестактно, — Отабек рассеянно поглядывал в сторону, стараясь не задумываться о том, как тянет в районе солнечного сплетения.

— У меня сегодня свадьба, я немножко пьяна, и по твоим глазам вижу, что тебе до ужаса хочется что-то спросить, но ты никак не решишься, — рука Изабеллы поднялась с плеча Отабека, коснулась его щеки. — Так что пользуйся тем, что я сейчас невероятно счастлива и любая бестактность мне нипочём. Расскажи, что тебя гложет.

— В наблюдательности тебе не откажешь, — хмыкнул Отабек и глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями. — Вы обручились с Джей-Джеем, когда вам было по девятнадцать, само собой, меток ещё не было. — Изабелла кивнула, ожидая продолжения. — А если бы ваши метки не совпали? Как бы ты поступила?

— Это же из-за Юры, да? — спросила она тихо, почти неслышно. Отабек проклял всё на свете, почувствовав, как предательский румянец снова грозится залить лицо. С шумом выдохнув, он до боли прикусил щёку изнутри, обдумывая ответ.

— Так заметно? — сглотнув, выдавил он, пытаясь натужным смехом скрыть свой дискомфорт и упрямо не отводя взгляда от улыбки, расцветшей на лице Изабеллы.

— Не очень, — фыркнула она, — но стоило мне прикоснуться к твоему лицу, как Юра та-а-ак на меня посмотрел! Когда-то и я смотрела так на «девочек Джей-Джея», так что всё понимаю.

— А как он… — Отабек крутанулся, высматривая в зале Юру, и поймал взгляд, полный ненависти и ярости, которым он прямо-таки прожигал Изабеллу, словно видел перед собой исчадие ада. Ну что поделаешь с этим паршивцем!.. В ответ на его красноречивый неодобрительный прищур Юра нахмурился, цокнул языком и вернулся к танцевальному конкурсу.

— Прости, — повинился за Юру Отабек, а Изабелла рассмеялась, открыто и радостно.

— Вы такие милые! — воскликнула она, приобняв Отабека. — Я думала, это с Джей-Джеем сложно, но Юра, похоже, тоже может довести до белого каления.

— Ты себе даже не представляешь! — ухмыльнулся Отабек.

— А долго вы вместе? — деликатно осведомилась Изабелла. Отабек почувствовал, что снова краснеет. Было непросто удержаться от предательской улыбки.

— С прошлого ЧМ в Милане, — признался он с теплотой в голосе.

— Ух ты, почти полгода? Поздравляю! — Отабек лишь отвёл взгляд. Изабелла хмыкнула, и, глубоко вздохнув, продолжила: — В общем, я верю, что метка не проявляется так долго по той причине, что в момент рождения твоя родственная душа ещё не определена.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Отабек смотрел во все глаза.

— Я считаю, что связь между соулмейтами формируется в течение жизни, а не сразу при рождении, — задумчиво произнесла она. — Ты, наверное, и сам замечал, что соулмейтом не может внезапно стать совершенно незнакомый человек, или, например, кто-нибудь с другого конца света, с кем у вас нет абсолютно ничего общего. Родственные души — они всегда где-то рядом: это может быть знакомый знакомых, болельщик из команды соперника, сосед напротив, который разводит красивые цветы на балконе… или ещё один финалист серии Гран-при, — она немного помолчала, опустив взгляд.

— Когда любишь кого-то всем сердцем, Бог это видит и позволяет вашим меткам совпасть. По крайней мере, мне хочется в это верить.

— Значит, ты верила, что вы с Джей-Джеем окажетесь соулмейтами? Ведь после помолвки должно было пройти минимум два года до появления меток. — Изабелла кивнула. — А если бы они не совпали? Что тогда?

— Отабек, нам повезло: в нашей стране можно вступить в брак даже без метки, — сказала она с тем же выражением незамутнённого счастья на лице. — Я отказываюсь верить, что если бы наши метки не совпали, в наших отношениях бы что-то изменилось. Я бы так же его любила и поддерживала во всём, и его чувства ко мне остались бы прежними. Поэтому свадьба была вопросом решённым.

— Но если бы нашёлся твой настоящий соулмейт? — в сильном смятении, с замиранием сердца спросил Отабек.

— Он не смог бы стать тем единственным, кого я люблю, — произнесла Изабелла, и от этих слов сердце у Отабека болезненно сжалось. — Наша встреча с Джей-Джеем была не случайна: и даже если бы он не стал моим соулмейтом, я всё равно любила бы его. И никогда бы не отказалась от него ради настоящего соулмейта.

— Ты бы продолжала бороться за него?

— Конечно! — воскликнула она. — Разве не в этом смысл любви?

***

— Объясни-ка мне, — голос Юры звенел от негодования, казалось, он в любую минуту готов был взорваться, — почему, блядь, ты полуголый?! Да ещё и на обложке «Соулмейтс»?

— Спонсорские дела, — будничным тоном произнёс Отабек, как будто хотел поддержать разговор о погоде: мол, в начале октября в Алматы заметно похолодало. И едва успел отодвинуть трубку от уха.

— Чего-о-о?!

— Они хорошо платят, да ещё и обещали помочь разобраться с теми, кто считает себя моей парой, — Отабек вернул телефон к уху. — Если честно, этого одного бы хватило.

— Да ты считай что голым снялся для этого сраного журнала! — Юра рычал, уже не сдерживаясь. — Светил там голым торсом! Твоя охуенная мускулистая сексуальная спина красуется на обложке журнала с семимиллионным тиражом по всему, бля, гребаному миру! Это семь миллионов изображений твоей обнажённой спины! Пусть все, блядь, смотрят!

Отабек слушал его, усмехаясь себе под нос, и не мог удержаться от счастливой улыбки. Боже, как же он скучал по Юре!

— Юр, ты что, ревнуешь?

— Да с чего бы?!

***

**Ванкувер, 6 декабря 2018 года — Финал Гран-при**

— Юр, притормози, — у Отабека перехватывало дыхание, голос звучал надсадно и хрипло. Он захлебнулся стоном, когда Юра царапнул зубами кожу у самого горла, а затем провёл языком и присосался к его ключице, чтобы оставить на коже ещё одну тёмную отметину. — Полегче, а то у нас будут проблемы.

— Пофиг, я пиздец как соскучился, — заявил Юра и дёрнул Отабека к себе за бёдра, затянул в долгий поцелуй и сразу же застонал ему в рот. Отабек скользнул рукой в Юрины волосы, вцепился, сжимая в горсти длинные светлые пряди, каждый раз как впервые удивляясь их шелковистости, и, уже не сдерживаясь, зубами впился Юре в губы. Его беспощадно вело.

Пиздец, подумал он, толкнув Юру к стене туалетной кабинки, куда они втиснулись, удрав с тренировки. Наверное, их шумные охи-вздохи были слышны по всей округе, и какой-нибудь фигурист или даже тренер вполне мог их спалить.

— Ну всё, всё, давай на этом остановимся, — с трудом промычал Отабек, выцеловывая Юрину шею, и, скользнув рукой вниз, сжал в кулаке твёрдый член.

— Три месяца, Бека! Сколько можно тормозить, — Юра почти что задыхался, стягивая с Отабека спортивные штаны. — И ни одного совместного турнира, просто жесть какая-то!

— Трахаться пока нельзя, давай подождём до субботы, после произвольных, слышишь, Юр? — выдохнул Отабек ему в губы, продолжая толкаться в Юрину руку.

— Три месяца! — Юра продолжал возмущаться, а глядел — как будто в самую душу.

— Вот именно что три месяца! — рыкнул Отабек, накрывая Юрин рот жёстким поцелуем. — У нас будет всё болеть, это значит, что катание не будет идеальным, — и снова жадно приник к губам, запуская пальцы в Юрины волосы, а свободной рукой он лихорадочно стаскивал с Юры штаны, неосторожно царапая оголившуюся кожу. — Это мой лучший сезон за последние годы, и у меня появился реальный шанс на победу! Я не хочу слиться в Финале, потому что у меня болит задница, и не хочу выигрывать за счёт того, что болит у тебя.

Резким поцелуем Юра заставил Отабека замолчать, пропихнул язык ему в рот, и задвигал рукой на члене ещё быстрее.

— Блядь, иногда я тебя просто ненавижу! — не хуже него рыкнул Юра, с силой укусил Отабека в основание шеи, вызвав у того громкий вскрик, и бухнулся перед ним на колени.

***

**Санкт-Петербург, 2 марта 2019 года**

— Юрий Плисецкий! — пронзительный голос Лилии прорезал тишину балетного класса, где Отабек с Юрой и Милой разминались перед утренней тренировкой. Вот уже неделю как Отабек находился в России. Необходимость в интенсивных тренировках служила хорошим предлогом, чтобы проводить больше времени с любимым человеком.

— Ху…? — хотел было ругнуться Юра, но Отабек успел накрыть его рот рукой, попутно усмехнувшись про себя: так Юра реагировал только на Лилию! Когда Яков орал на него, Юра попросту его игнорировал.

— Потрудитесь объяснить, что это! — Лилия сунула телефон Юре в лицо. На экране была его фотография. Он глянул и отшатнулся назад, навалившись спиной на плечо Отабека.

— Вы что, подписаны на инсту «Ангелов»? — брови у Юры взлетели вверх, он с изумлением уставился на Лилию. — Погодите… У вас и инстаграм есть?!

— Ну разумеется, у Лилии Маратовны есть инстаграм, — сообщила Мила, занимаясь растяжкой у станка. — А что не так с этой фоткой? С виду совершенно обычная.

Так и есть, думал Отабек, украдкой разглядывая фото на экране. Ничего необычного: вот он, Юра, выходит из кофейни, где они отмечали день рождения. Волосы собраны в лохматый пучок, он застёгивает молнию на куртке и выглядит довольным и расслабленным. Казалось бы, чего такого…

Непонимание на Юрином лице заставило Отабека взглянуть на Лилию, а та просто кипела от злости.

— Посмотрите ещё раз и прочтите комментарии, — процедила она. Юра выругался матом сквозь зубы, Отабек опустил глаза и… его бросило в холодный пот, и сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз.

[Yuri+angels10: Смотрите, это что, ЗАСОС?! @Yuri-plisetsky]

Взгляд Отабека метнулся к изображению на экране… Вот же блядь! На Юриной шее красовалась тёмная отметина. Юра ещё теснее прижался к нему, и Отабеку хотелось только одного: привлечь его ближе, обнять, показать, что он не один. Лилия одним пальцем оттянула ворот чёрной Юриной водолазки, явив всем взорам налитой тёмно-багровый с переливом в фиолетовый синяк.

— Вы не имеете права вести себя подобным образом! Ваше поведение должно быть безупречным! — Лилия отпустила Юрин ворот. — Но вам же плевать на общественное мнение! Вам девятнадцать, чёрт возьми, и метки соулмейта у вас нет. О чём вы только думали, Юрий?!

— Подумаешь, трагедия, — пробурчал Юра и покраснел до ушей. Чертыхнувшись про себя, Отабек незаметным успокаивающим движением прошёлся по его спине, оставив ладонь на пояснице.

— Это именно что трагедия, как вы только не понимаете! Такой удар по репутации, по вашему имиджу, основанному на образе чистой красоты и нетронутого совершенства! — Лилия опасно сузила глаза, а в её тоне отчётливо лязгал металл. — А вы разрушили всё одним махом из-за какой-то нелепой прихоти и желания просто снять напряжение.

Мила закончила разминку и подошла ближе, переводя дыхание.

— Лилия Маратовна, — начала было она, но в этот момент Юра рванул из зала, с грохотом хлопнув дверью. — Юрка! — Мила бросилась следом, а Отабек застыл столбом под ледяным взглядом Лилии, словно его к полу пригвоздили.

Стояла гнетущая тишина, казалось, воздух сгустился так, что не получалось нормально вздохнуть. Сердце болезненно сжималось, глаза ощутимо пекло, но Отабек был просто не в силах отвести взгляд.

— Не стоило так с ним, — ломко сказал он, с трудом совладав с голосом. Взгляд Лилии потемнел, и Отабек мысленно чертыхнулся.

— Я вышла замуж в девятнадцать, — Лилия медленно сложила руки на груди, будто хотела отгородиться от всего на свете.

— Я была самой выдающейся прима-балериной Большого. Меня любили и превозносили, мне завидовали и мной восхищались. Но я была глупа и не прислушалась к голосу рассудка. В те годы в нашей стране было разрешено вступать в брак без наличия метки. И я вышла замуж за человека, которого любила до безумия, несмотря на то, что метки соулмейта у меня ещё не было. Но зато была большая любовь, и нам казалось, одного этого достаточно, правда же, Отабек?

Повисла тяжёлая тишина. Взгляд Лилии окаменел, Отабек поёжился — отчего-то ему вдруг стало зябко.

— А в двадцать один у меня появилась метка, которая не совпала с меткой моего супруга. Мой образ разлетелся вдребезги! На душе всё равно что осталось пятно, и моя карьера оказалась на грани. Балерина с разбитым сердцем не может быть самой прекрасной, обожаемой и почитаемой примой!

— Лилия Маратовна, — с тоской и болью выдохнул Отабек.

— Послушайте, Отабек. Этот несносный мальчишка мне как сын, — Лилия вскинула голову, умело пряча в густых ресницах застывшие слёзы. Отабек молчал, тревожное предчувствие болезненно стиснуло грудь: он уже догадывался, что сейчас услышит. — Я всё равно буду стоять на своём, даже если мои слова его ранят. Я не позволю разбить ему сердце, ни вам, никому!

— Я не разобью ему сердце! Никогда, слышите? — проговорил Отабек со всей искренностью, на какую был способен, он загнанно дышал, сжимая добела кулаки, в груди его уже стучало набатом. — И я никогда, слышите, никогда не причиню ему боль!

— Вы благородный человек, — с горечью произнесла Лилия донельзя уставшим голосом, и у Отабека всё внутри оборвалось, — но когда вас потянет к тому, с кем ваши метки совпадут, никакие благородные намерения Юру уже не спасут.

***

Юра не мог сдержать крика. Вернувшись в свою тесную квартирку, он вволю проорался, расшвыривая всё, что попадало под руку. Потя зашипела и умчалась прятаться на кухню, сбежав от урагана ярости и ненависти, которые выплёскивались из Юры волнами. Он выругался, и с громким воплем запустил стаканом в стену, потом рухнул на пол, свернулся в клубок и заплакал.

Отабек обнял его, крепко прижал к себе, жалея, что не в его силах унять его боль. Он целовал русую макушку и шептал на ухо, как он его любит, пытался теплом своего тела растопить лёд, прогнать боль, сковавшую Юрину грудь.

Все жуткие страхи и сомнения, которые когда-то мучили Отабека, теперь воплотились в чудовищную реальность. Одно дело, когда недовольство невместными парами выказывают посторонние люди. Совсем другое — когда именно Лилия громко обвинила его в безнравственности и нарушении всевозможных норм приличий.

Отабеку так хотелось успокоить Юру, убедить, что они справятся, что Юра ничем не хуже других, наоборот, он особенный. Он хотел сказать ему, что метки ничего не значат, и они докажут, что Лилия ошибается.

Вместо этого он говорит Юре, что Лилия его очень любит, и что он очень много для неё значит. Он говорит, что она до ужаса за него боится, что с ним может случиться то, что когда-то произошло с ней самой, и всё, что она делает, это попытки его защитить.

Вместо этого он клянётся, что никогда не разобьёт ему сердце, никогда его не оставит, что Юра всегда будет самым ценным в его жизни, и что Юрина прекрасная фарфоровая кожа останется столь же идеальной и нетронутой.

И когда Юра ржёт, уткнувшись ему в шею, крепко обнимая его, и пошло шутит про то, что его кожа не может быть идеальной из-за растяжек на ляжках, Отабек улыбается.

Постепенно, Юра становится прежним.

***

У них были поцелуи. Страстные и нежные, длинные и горькие, краткие и такие сладкие.

У них были встречи — тренировочные базы в России и бесконечные летние каникулы в Казахстане, короткие поездки по Европе и онсэны в Японии.

Были обложки журналов, толпы возбуждённых фанатов, и чёрт возьми, Пхичит, не смей постить это в инстаграм!

Были новые мировые рекорды, Юрины золотые медали и гимн России эхом на стадионах.

Были громкие стоны, укусы и царапины, требовательный секс, и капли спермы на губах Отабека, и его крепкий член у Юры во рту.

У них были утренние объятия и ночные киномарафоны, Потя клубком на коленях и иногда Маккачин рядом на утренней пробежке.

Были сплетни, про них самих, про других фигуристов, про вот ту симпатичную девушку, которая целовалась с Юрой, и про ту самую супермодель, которая названивает Отабеку.

Были дни рождения и банкеты федерации, занятия с Крисом танцами у шеста, тайком, и долгожданная свадьба Виктора и Юри.

Был кроха с глазами Изабеллы, так похожий на Джей-Джея, и ледовое шоу в костюмах хомяков, и торжественное поступление в старшую школу Аксель, Луп и Лутц.

Были дни, дни складывались в недели, и месяцы, один за другим.

Прошло не больше одного удара сердца, и до Юриного двадцать первого дня рождения остались считанные дни.

***

**Киото, 28 февраля 2021**

— Мы же договаривались, что встретимся в Шанхае и ты посмотришь, как я выиграю Четыре Континента, а ты взял и сбежал в Японию, не сказав мне ни слова, — Отабек вздохнул, когда Юра распахнул дверь. Он арендовал дом в традиционном стиле, где можно было ото всех спрятаться. Юра сморщил нос и отвернулся, дав Отабеку возможность снять обувь и проследовать за ним вовнутрь. — Ты же Якова с Лилией свёл с ума своим исчезновением, дай я хотя бы сообщу им, что с тобой всё в порядке.

— Делай что хочешь, только не говори, где я, — фыркнул Юра, натянул съехавший край юкаты на голое плечо прошёл в крошечную комнату и улёгся на татами на полу. В углу примостился столик-котацу с чайным набором.

— Не знаешь, где футон? — спросил Отабек, и Юра непонимающе на него уставился. — Когда мы в прошлый раз ночевали в этой комнате без футона, я себе всю спину напрочь стёр, ты же помнишь?

— В шкафу в соседней комнате, — ответил Юра, проигнорировав упоминание их последнего отдыха на Хасецу.

Не сказав ни слова, Отабек сходил в соседнюю комнату за футоном. Расстелил его рядом с Юрой, снял куртку и тёплый свитер, уселся сверху. Налил себе чая и пил маленькими глотками, молча вглядываясь в Юру.

— Расскажешь? — вздохнул он, в тишине ожидая, что Юра вот-вот взорвётся. Он допил чай, с удивлением отметил, что Юра так и не отреагировал, и вернул чашку на столик. Затем потянулся и обхватил Юрины колени и притянул его ближе, перетащив на футон.

Юра буркнул, выкрутился, но Отабека не оттолкнул. Позволил обнять себя со спины, и тот уткнулся ему носом в затылок, невесомо поцеловал оголившуюся лопатку.

— Для меня всё это слишком, — пробормотал Юра, переплёл пальцы с Отабеком, притянул его ближе. — После нового года все словно с ума посходили. «Ангелы» вконец обнаглели и прохода не дают, повсюду журналисты и папарацци, Витька с Яковом не затыкаясь пытаются поделиться со мной мудростью веков… а теперь один из моих спонсоров захотел эксклюзивную прямую трансляцию всей этой хуйни!

— Всё у тебя не как у людей, — Отабек рассмеялся Юре в шею, и тот легонько пихнул его локтем. — Всё будет хорошо, веришь? Здесь нет ни спятивших фанатов, ни Ангелов, ни папарацци, ни Якова с Виктором. Только я.

Юра сел в объятьях Отабека, тяжело вздохнул и спрятал лицо в ладонях, провёл по растрёпанным волосам. Отабек слегка повернулся, чтобы видеть Юрино лицо, и пальцами начал выписывать узоры на Юрином животе.

— Я не готов, — признался Юра севшим от переполнявших его сомнений голосом, не глядя на Отабека рядом, и тот притянул его ближе. — Я не думал, что на меня начнут так давить, что столько людей начнут интересоваться, задавать вопросы, высказывать своё идиотское мнение.

— Юра, — пробормотал Отабек, чувствуя, как тот заворочался в его объятьях, а потом опёрся руками по обе стороны Отабекова лица. Склонился, заглянул своим пронзительным, испуганным взглядом в его глаза, и Отабеку только и оставалось, что искать ответы в его взгляде, умолять в молчаливой надежде.

— А если… что если моя метка не совпадёт с твоей? — прошептал Юра с ужасом и отчаянием, длинные пряди волос мазнули Отабека по лицу, а в глазах застыла молчаливая просьба убедить, успокоить. — Что если мы невместные, и моя метка будет другой? Что если мы всё это время заблуждались, и нет у нас никакого будущего?..

— Юра, хватит, — произнёс Отабек, обхватил Юрины ладони, скользнул к плечам, огладил ключицы, запустил пальцы в волосы и нежно обхватил Юрино лицо. Провёл большим пальцем по губам, мягко улыбнулся. Как Юра может быть настолько прекрасным, даже на грани отчаяния?

Отабек вздохнул, чувствуя в груди странную лёгкость, ощущая как успокаивается в жилах кровь, как ровно бьётся его сердце, как спокоен его разум, и как его переполняет нежность. Отабек всмотрелся в Юрино лицо, увидел расширившиеся от страха и ужаса зрачки, острые скулы, залёгшие под глазами тени тревог и беспокойства, едва заметную дрожь губ. Притянул его к себе с той же нежностью, что мелькала в его взгляде, поцеловал в лоб и провёл губами по щеке. Юра вжался в него всем телом, ледяными пальцами вцепился в футболку у него на груди.

— Раз уж мы начали разговор об этом, что твоя метка вдруг не совпадёт с моей, я хочу сказать тебе одну вещь, и хочу, чтобы ты меня внимательно выслушал, — попросил Отабек, задыхаясь от любви, едва не умоляя. Юра кивнул, не отводя от него внимательного взгляда, он выглядел беззащитным, испуганным, и несколько обнадёженным. На лице Отабека расцвела та самая тихая нежная улыбка, которая возникала каждый раз при взгляде на Юру. Он зарылся рукой в Юрины волосы, и длинные пряди упали ему на лицо и шею, Отабек водил пальцем по Юриной щеке.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Бека! — Юрины глаза распахнулись, и Отабек услышал, как заполошно бьётся его собственное сердце.

— Понял, что люблю тебя в тот самый день в Пхёнчхане, и с тех пор влюбляюсь в тебя всё больше и больше, — признался он, притянул Юрино лицо ближе, взглянул на него полным уверенности взглядом, всмотрелся в зелёные глаза напротив. — Мне не нужны метки. Я и так знаю, что я чувствую, что я чувствую к тебе, Юр, — он улыбнулся, провёл пальцем по щеке, его взгляд был полон эмоций, а голос — любви. — Мои чувства к тебе глубоки и искренни, и никакая метка их не изменит.

— Даже если она не совпадёт, и появится кто-то, кто будет на тебя претендовать? — прошептал Юра, его голос охрип от охвативших его чувств, а глаза затуманились от едва сдерживаемых слёз.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Отабек с уверенностью в голосе, упёршись лбом в Юрин, и соприкоснувшись с ним носами. — Моя любовь к тебе не зависит от линий на моём теле. И я хочу надеяться, что и твоя тоже.

Юра выругался, на щёку Отабека упала солёная капля, и Юра его поцеловал. В паузах между страстными поцелуями он что-то бессвязно шептал, прижимался крепче. Ноги их переплелись, тела прижались к друг другу. Настойчивые руки сбрасывали одежду в страстном порыве. Звучали признания и стоны, тела покрыли следы страсти; обнажённые, утомлённые, они крепко уснули в объятьях друг друга в радостном неведении, каким кошмаром обернётся для них утро.

***

**Киото, 1 марта 2021**

Отабек проснулся, чувствуя себя замёрзшим и потерянным. Он резко поднялся, сел на футоне, оглядел погружённую в сумрак комнату, сердце заполошно билось, а на языке чувствовалась горечь. Юра стоял у окна, светлые пряди струились по чёрной юкате, случайно соскользнувшей с плеча. Он смотрел в окно, его лицо едва освещалось первыми утренними лучами. Сомкнув пальцы на чашке, он стоял словно в облаке ледяной тишины и горечи.

— Юра? — пробормотал Отабек, в груди у него всё оборвалось, когда он встретил застывший Юрин взгляд. Глазы его покраснели от слёз. Видимо, он долго плакал: глаза у Юры опухли, лицо покрылось красными пятнами. К горлу подступила тошнота, Отабек с усилием сглотнул, встряхнул головой и подошёл к Юре.

— Всё, что я сказал вчера, в силе. Я не отказываюсь ни от единого слова.

Юра вновь перевёл взгляд на рассвет за окном, опёрся головой на раму.

— Зря, — сказал он с горечью и болью в голосе. — А мне стоило прислушаться. И почему я только тебя не послушал?

— Дай мне взглянуть, — настойчиво попросил Отабек, не давая боли захватить его, пытаясь найти опору в том чувстве, что было в нём. Юра всхлипнул.

— Не на что смотреть, — его голос звучал потерянно и горько, тускло.

— Юра, — Отабек коснулся его руки, даря тепло и спокойствие. Всё, чего он хотел сейчас — обнять Юру покрепче, обернуть своей нежностью, прогнать боль. — Пожалуйста.

— Тут не на что смотреть! — закричал Юра, обернулся, глаза сверкали безумием, но сил оттолкнуть Отабека у него не нашлось, и по его лицу вновь заструились слёзы. — Я искал несколько часов, и всё ждал, ждал, ждал. Я хотел убедится, проверить каждый сантиметр, все чёртовы укромные местечки, но смотреть не на что!

По лицу Юры потекли слёзы. Отабек и не догадывался, что когда-нибудь услышит, как разбивается на осколки сердце.

— У меня вообще нет метки!


	4. Прагма

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек: «Облачный атлас» — эндинг - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mXttp8_xSHQ>

Прагма — один из шести видов любви в Древней Греции, любовь зрелая. Это глубокое взаимопонимание давно женатой четы, долгого супружества. Прагма — это компромиссы, долгая работа над отношениями, долготерпение и терпимость.

***

Метки невозможно подделать.

Метки нельзя выжечь, порезать или перекрыть татуировкой.

Метки невозможно удалить ни лазером, ни хирургически.

Метки не кровят, не загорают и не шелушатся.

Простейший способ доказать, что метка фальшивая, — это проткнуть её поверхность иглой. Если пойдёт кровь, это фальшивка.

Метки ни при каких обстоятельствах не меняют свой первоначальный рисунок.

Метки держатся пожизненно.

***

**Киото, 1 марта 2021 года**

Отабек обнимал Юру изо всех сил. Он зафиксировал его в кольце своих рук, не переставая гладить его по спине дрожащими ладонями и шептать ему в волосы успокаивающую ерунду. В глазах у Отабека стояли слёзы, а сердце ныло так сильно, что он сомневался, бьётся ли оно вообще.

Он обхватил Юрино лицо ладонями, спросил: как это, нет метки? Юра проорался снова, размазывая слёзы, и сдёрнул с себя юкату, оставшись стоять абсолютно голым. На его коже не появилось ничего нового: всё те же растяжки на ляжках, родинка на правой пятке, на левом бицепсе ещё одна, на груди слева, на три пальца от соска, ещё две, на левом колене и правой лодыжке - тонкий шрам, пара царапин от Потьки на правом предплечье. А в остальном — как всегда безукоризненная бледная кожа. У Юры на теле не было метки. Даже самой крошечной.

Отабеку хотелось кричать.

Он был морально готов увидеть на теле любимого чужую метку. Конечно, в душе он хотел совсем не этого и честно и искренне изо всех сил верил в то, что Юрину кожу украсит копия его собственной метки. Идиотом он не был и потому готовился к худшему. Он вот только оказался не готов к тому, что самый худший сценарий окажется настолько… бредовым.

— Мне нужно ехать, — заявил ему Юра, собирая чемодан. Отабек пытался убедить его остаться, поговорить и во всём разобраться, но, честно говоря, он был в таком же замешательстве и растерянности, как и Юра. Так что без борьбы и с обещанием любить и отчаянным поцелуем, Отабек отпустил Юру обратно в Россию. Одного.

***

Отабек часами висел на телефоне со знакомым спонсором из журнала «Соулмейтс». Часами, которые он только мог урвать между катком, балетной студией и домом. Нет, не было зарегистрировано ни единого случая, когда метка не появилась, она есть у всех… Нет, метки всегда появляются в двадцать первый день рождения. Нет, не существует никаких особых правил, малоизвестных случаев, исключений тоже нет.

Отабеку реально хотелось кричать.

Юра сообщил, что проверился у пары питерских врачей на случай, если метка проявилась в нетипичном месте — на коже головы там, или в ухе, или даже в пупке. Но нет, не нашли. И на целый месяц Юра снова исчез из поля зрения общественности.

Они продолжали звонить друг другу, разговаривать, но не так как раньше, коротко, стоически сухо и так безэмоционально, что ужас, но продолжали ведь. Отабек понятия не имел, в каких именно они сейчас отношениях, но… Юра хотя бы не отмалчивался, не перестал с ним разговаривать. Он хотя бы всё ещё был с ним.

Едва-едва, но был же.

***

**Москва, 3 апреля 2021 года — Чемпионат мира**

Когда отзвучали последние аккорды новой произвольной Юрия Плисецкого, весь стадион был в слезах. Словно короткой программы накануне было недостаточно, чтобы завоевать сердца зрителей. Юра вновь вышел на лёд и показал самую эмоциональную и пронзительную программу, какой Отабек ещё не видел. В этот раз он не знал, почему плачет — то ли из-за превосходного выступления, то из-за невозможности вынести всю ту боль, которую Юра вложил в прокат. Его программа, полная горя и неизбывной тоски, была идеальна.

Отабеку пришло в голову, что, возможно, Лилия оказалась не так уж и права. Юру не нужно спасать от поглотившей его темноты, он справился и сделал то, что у него всегда получалось. Он победил.

И если бы Отабек мог так же.

— Какого хрена ты не вышел на произвольную? — Юра впервые обратился к нему за всё время соревнований. Отабек вздохнул, закрыл шкафчик, где он держал вещи, и обернулся. Конечно же Юра примчался в пустующую пока раздевалку, едва успел снять коньки после награждения.

— Поздравляю с титулом пятикратного чемпиона мира, — Отабек заставил себя улыбнуться, проигнорировав яростную тираду. — Теперь у тебя столько же титулов, что и у Виктора, я очень рад тво…

— Не пори чушь! Почему ты не вышел на лёд? — прошипел Юра, захлопнув за собой дверь и шагнув к Отабеку. — У тебя травма?

— Ты же видел, как я вчера откатал короткую, — произнёс Отабек, глядя в сторону. — В нынешних обстоятельствах выступать сегодня было бы опрометчиво. И я не могу позволить себе получить травму, тем более перед началом олимпийского сезона.

— Отабек, объясни! — потребовал Юра, с яростью глядя на него. Отабек выругался, дрожащей рукой растрепал причёску и посмотрел Юре прямо в глаза.

— Я рад, действительно рад, что твой потенциал раскрылся, — сказал он хриплым голосом, словно слова доставляли ему боль. — Я рад, что ты смог завоевать пятый титул подряд, даже учитывая всю ситуацию. Я чертовски за тебя рад. Меня восхищает, что ты на это способен, потому что я даже на лёд выйти не могу.

Юра нахмурился, и Отабек не мог не думать о том, что, чёрт возьми, даже в бешенстве Юра прекрасен и удивителен.

— Когда я думаю о катании, я не могу не думать о тебе… и то, что произошло в Киото, словно разделило нас, — признался Отабек тихим запинающимся голосом. Юра выругался. — Ты не разговариваешь со мной как раньше, ты даже толком на меня не смотришь, и…

— Я не могу! — резко сказал Юра и отвернулся. — Как я могу продолжать вести себя как ни в чём не бывало, если я не твоя пара?!

— Неужели это так важно? — спросил Отабек, закрыв лицо ладонью. — Я же сказал, что люблю тебя! Мне всё равно, кто моя пара, мне важен только ты, и…

— Я не твой соулмейт! — закричал Юра и ударил кулаком по дверце ближайшего шкафчика. В его голосе звучала мука, глаза были полны слёз, и у Отабека заныло в груди. Единственное, что он хотел, безумно жаждал, чтобы Юра заткнулся и просто поцеловал, но… Юре было плохо. Было плохо им обоим. — Я не твоя грёбаная пара!

— Юра, — выдохнул Отабек и дрожащими руками обхватил Юрино лицо. Юра до боли закусил губу, чертыхнулся, и его щёки прочертили дорожки горьких слёз.

— Всё, что я хотел… всё, что я хочу, — быть твоей грёбаной парой, — руки Отабека крепко и нежно его обняли, и от невозможности выплеснуть свои чувства у Юры перехватило дыхание. — Мне всего-навсего нужно, чтобы эта грёбаная метка просто появилась! Неужели это так сложно?!

— Прошу тебя, не думай об этом, — умоляюще попросил Отабек и снова крепко прижал его к себе, чувствуя как от Юриных слёз намокает футболка. — Просто забудь про всё это и… чёрт возьми… Просто останься со мной!

— Я не могу, — еле слышно произнёс Юра.

— Юра!

— Я не могу! — твёрдо сказал Юра, мотнув головой, отодвинулся и посмотрел на Отабека. — Я не могу так. Я не могу просто притвориться, что предназначенного тебе не существует, потому что однажды он придёт и заберёт тебя.

— Но я не люблю его! — решительно сказал Отабек, вцепившись в Юрины ладони, и в его голосе звенело отчаяние. — Мне он не нужен! — Отабек выругался и вновь помотал головой. — Я люблю тебя. Мне нужен ты, а не кто-то чужой.

— Твой соулмейт не может быть…

— Да мне плевать! Мне нужен ты! — в отчаянии рявкнул Отабек, безуспешно пытаясь проглотить комок в горле. Юра медленно отстранился и опустошённо взглянул на него. — Юра, нет! Только не это! Нет!

— Невместные пары всегда расстаются, — пробормотал Юра, расцепив объятья и сделав шаг назад. От безнадёжности в глазах Отабека стояли слёзы, и Юра тоже не мог сдержаться. — Если я соглашусь сейчас, то в итоге всё равно тебя потеряю.

— Этого никогда не произойдёт!

— А потом ты скажешь иное, — всхлипнул Юра и закусил губу. — Все говорят, что притяжение своей пары непреодолимо, и я… я знаю, что ты любишь меня, Бека. Но невместные пары всегда распадаются, и я…

— Ты не готов рискнуть, — договорил за Юру Отабек, и тот кивнул. Отабек выругался и тоже не сдержавшись саданул по шкафчику кулаком. — Я никогда не думал, что ты когда-нибудь меня бросишь.

— Какая ирония, — Юра натужно рассмеялся, фальшиво и мучительно, и смахнул рукой слезы. Его глаза покраснели, и он отвёл взгляд. — Я никогда не думал, что у меня не останется выбора.

***

— Отабек, мне так жаль, — сказала Изабелла сочувственно. Отабек вздохнул, закрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку дивана. — Если я могу чем-нибудь помочь…

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он, надеясь, что в его голосе не слышна вся та печаль, которую он испытывал. — Я, правда, не знаю, что тут можно сделать. Юра испугался, и я его понимаю. — Отабек замолчал, открыл глаза, невидяще уставился в белизну потолка над головой. — Я не могу заставить его полностью довериться мне. Мы не соулмейты, а все вокруг хором твердят, что желанию быть со своей парой невозможно сопротивляться.

— Люди любят драматизировать, — сказала Изабелла и хмыкнула, задумавшись над ситуацией. — По правде говоря, раньше мне самой было страшно. На протяжении тех месяцев, когда у Джей-Джея уже появилась метка, а у меня ещё нет, меня ужасала мысль, что появится кто-то, и я его потеряю.

— Даже несмотря на то, что вы договорились пожениться, неважно, соулмейты вы или нет? — спросил Отабек ровным голосом, борясь с тошнотой, которая преследовала его с самого утра.

— Тут немного другое. Поэтому, мне кажется, я могу понять, что Юра сейчас чувствует, — столько спокойствия, нежности и заботы было в её словах, что Отабек задумался: понимает ли она сама, что от одного только её голоса становится легче. — Мы бы всё равно остались вместе, это было совместным решением, пусть и рискованным. Наши соулмейты, что мой, что Джей-Джея, могли бы появиться в любой момент, и с этим ничего не поделаешь. Но это было осознанное решение. Но за те месяцы, когда у Джей-Джея уже была метка, а у меня пока нет… меня до ужаса пугала мысль, что вот, появится кто-то с совпадением и… понимаешь, заберёт его у меня насовсем…

— Мы с Юрой три года прожили со всем этим, и его устраивало. Я не понимаю, почему…

— Потому что он всегда был уверен, что именно он и есть твоя пара, — тихо вздохнула Изабелла, и Отабек снова выругался. — Юра очень упорный, и он сам решил, что будет твоим соулмейтом, поэтому он ничего не опасался. А теперь у него не то что нет твоей метки, она вообще не появилась. У него ничего нет: ни метки, ни соулмейта… и я могу только догадываться, насколько это для него ужасно.

— Да если бы он только послушал меня, мы бы это легко решили, — бессильно прошептал Отабек, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются жгучие слёзы. — Да если бы… чёрт возьми!

— Отабек, попробуй встать на его место. Представь, что у человека, которого ты до безумия любишь, где-то там есть истинная пара. И ты знаешь, что это не ты, и ты знаешь, что этот неизвестный когда-нибудь всё равно появится, — сказала Изабелла. — Ты можешь закрыть на это глаза и продолжать ваши отношения, но при этом всегда помнить, что неизбежно настанет тот день, когда появится его предназначенный. И что тогда тебе останется делать? Надеяться?

— Изабелла…

— Именно так! Что Юра сможет сделать, когда появится твоя пара? Ему остаётся только ждать и надеяться, что ты сможешь воспротивиться неизбежному притяжению и отказать своему предназначенному? — сказала она, и Отабек понял, что она вот-вот расплачется. — Но если речь идёт про пару без общей метки, то тот, кого бросили, просто посылает всё к чёрту и отправляется искать своего собственного соулмейта. А что делать Юре? Ему и этого не дано.

— Я… мне до сих пор трудно поверить, что у кого-то столь идеального, как Юрий Плисецкий, может не быть пары, — всхлипнул Отабек и вновь выругался. — Пусть у него нет этой чёртовой метки, да что там: толпы людей убить готовы, лишь бы быть с ним. Единственное, что я хочу, — это быть с ним. Плевать на предназначенность и метки! — И… да пошло всё оно на хуй!

— Отабек? — её голос был полон заботы и сочувствия, но в глазах стояли слёзы.

— Изабелла, прости. Мне не стоило вываливать всё это на тебя, но я просто…

— Может, ты поедешь с нами в Канаду? — её голос приносил спокойствие и умиротворение. — Тебе стоит сменить обстановку, а Джей-Джей как раз ищет диджея, они с группой едут в месячное турне по стране.

— Что? — переспросил Отабек озадаченно. Изабелла рассмеялась.

— Ты будешь тренироваться, репетировать с группой, выступишь на парочке концертов, а Джей-Джей так замучает тебя вниманием, что тебе захочется сбежать. И у тебя просто не будет времени, чтобы думать о Юре, — весело сказала она, стараясь не хихикать так откровенно. — А когда тебе всё же будет плохо, и ты вспомнишь Юру, что ж, я всегда буду рядом, если нужно.

— Изабелла, — выдохнул Отабек, и ему стало немного легче. — Прости, но я должен сказать, Джей-Джей тебя не заслуживает.

Она звонко и искренне рассмеялась:

— Я знаю! Мне говорили.

***

Тишину комнаты нарушил резкий неприятный звук, Отабек застонал и постарался не обращать на него внимания. Он ещё толком не проснулся. Накануне на вечеринке после концерта он довольно сильно набрался и был ещё достаточно пьян, поэтому никак не мог разобрать, что за звуки его разбудили. Он чувствовал уют и тепло, исходящее от прижавшегося к нему тела. Кто-то застонал ему в плечо, справа неожиданно завозились, а странные настойчивые звуки всё больше напоминали звонок. Точнее, звонок его телефона.

— Ох ты ж, телефон, — прошептали справа от него, а затем раздался грохот, словно кто-то не удержавшись рухнул на пол. В плечо опять простонали, а его руку обхватили чужие пальцы. На полу завозились. Отабек попытался выкинуть всё из головы и не обращать на происходящее внимания. — Телефон! Телефон звонит!

— Не бери трубку! Забей! — со страданием в голосе произнесли рядом, и чужая голова, оторвавшись от плеча Отабека, устроилась у него на груди. — Вернись обратно! Без тебя холодно. Мне холодно.

— Не-е, — заплетающимся голосом произнесли с пола, и кто-то, спотыкаясь, побрёл по тёмной гостиной. Отабеку казалось, что они именно там. Телефон всё звонил, громко и настойчиво. — Где тут свет?

— Не надо! Не включай! Ох! — голос рядом простонал, и в висках Отабека запульсировало от боли. Ему уткнулись в шею, он чертыхнулся и прикрыл лицо ладонью. Что, чёрт возьми, вообще происходит?

— Телефон, где же ты… О, нашёл! — кто-то встал, издал восторженный вопль, а потом раздалось самое идиотское приветствие, которое Отабек слышал — чей-то голос сказал по-французски: — Бонжур, пирожочек.

— О господи, Джей-Джей! — простонала Изабелла, а это была она, с плеча Отабека. — Это же не твой телефон!

«Только не мама, пожалуйста, кто угодно, только не мама, — взмолился Отабек, тряхнул головой, понимая, что у него нет сил и желания встать и отобрать у Джей-Джея свою трубку, — только не мама…»

— А, Юрочка! — пьяным голосом весело воскликнул Джей-Джей, у Отабека свело живот, а сердце пропустило удар. Твою мать… — Телефон Отабека? А… Точно! Его.

— Джей-Джей, иди сюда и верни Отабеку трубку, — потребовала Изабелла, но Джей-Джей её проигнорировал. Отабек через силу отнял ладонь от лица и взглянул на Джей-Джея — тот разговаривал с Юрой и на его лице сияла безумная улыбка.

— Да, Отабек здесь. — Джей-Джей обернулся к Отабеку, широко улыбнулся и показал большой палец. — Что делает? Лежит в обнимку с моей женой!

— Джей-Джей!

— И со мной! Да! Мы спали вместе. Мне понравилось.

— Да замолчи уже! — крикнула Изабелла и строго посмотрела на мужа, оторвав голову от плеча Отабека. Отабек фыркнул и рассмеялся. — Господи, и ты тоже свихнулся?

— Я сейчас представил Юрино лицо, — сказал Отабек, глядя на Изабеллу, замершую от ужаса, от смеха он уже начал всхлипывать, — Джей-Джей сказал ему, что мы в одной постели.

— В смысле, был ли у нас секс? — спросил Джей-Джей, задумавшись. — Конечно, был, но только после свадьбы!

— Джей-Джей, серьёзно, лучше молчи, — возмущённо проговорила Изабелла и попыталась подняться с дивана. Отабек выругался, в голове шумело, и одновременно он обмирал от ужаса, гадая, чем может кончится этот разговор, и желая, чтобы он уже просто кончился, и пошло оно всё на хрен.

— Юрочка, ты абсолютно прав! — заявил Джей-Джей, задал голову и вновь улыбнулся своей фирменной улыбкой. — Тогда мне придётся жениться и на нём тоже! Эй, Отабек!

— Да я в жизни на тебе не женюсь! — прошипел Отабек и с восхищением посмотрел на Изабеллу, которая смогла подняться с дивана и подошла к Джей-Джею. Тот вздохнул и стукнул себя в грудь:

— Но почему?!

— Потому что ты пьяный придурок, — сказала Изабелла и схватила Джей-Джея за руку, — Отабек не сможет жениться на Юре, если он женится на тебе.

— О, точно, ты права! — Джей-Джей вздохнул и крепко прижал к себе Изабеллу. Отабек едва сдерживал крик. — Юрочка, прости. Не переживай, я не собираюсь выходить за твоего супруга.

— Джей-Джей, хватит уже трепать языком! Когда же ты замолчишь?! — рявкнул Отабек, и Джей-Джей подскочил, обернулся и уставился на него. Воспользовавшись моментом, Изабелла ловко выхватила у него телефон.

— Прости, милый, — извинилась Изабелла. Она потянула Джей-Джея за собой к выходу и отдала телефон хозяину, — мы пойдём, в случае чего — зови, ладно?

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Отабек, провожая взглядом пьяную парочку, которая спотыкаясь побрела в спальню. — Спасибо.

Он посмотрел на телефон в руке и задумался, стоит ли ему сейчас разговаривать с Юрой. Он был пьяным, уставшим, а голова с каждой секундой болела всё больше. Кроме того, он приехал в Канаду, чтобы забыться и не думать о Юре, и уж тем более с ним не общаться. Джей-Джей уже и так наговорил всяких глупостей по телефону: вряд ли он ухудшит своё положение, если сейчас повесит трубку.

Но сердце предательски забилось, а в груди заныло от одной мысли, что он услышит Юрин голос. Весь разбитый, потерявший всякую надежду и понимание, Отабек прижал телефон к уху и, вздохнув, закрыл глаза:

— Я не спал ни с кем из них, — сказал он тихим голосом, — мы повеселились, напились, а когда вернулись, завалились спать на диван. И больше ничего.

— Какого чёрта ты забыл в Канаде? — резко спросил Юра, а Отабек был слишком пьян, чтобы понять, есть ли в этих словах что-то ещё.

— Я поехал в турне с группой Джей-Джея и готовлюсь к следующему сезону. Олимпийскому, позволь тебе напомнить.

— Именно! Это будет олимпийский сезон, и вместо того чтобы тренироваться, ты валяешь дурака с Джей-Джеем в Канаде? — словно выплюнул Юра, будто сама идея заняться чем-то кроме подготовки казалась ему отвратительной. — Джей-Джей точно не сможет выиграть, но у тебя-то есть шансы! Какого чёрта ты творишь?!

— Мне нужно отвлечься, — пробормотал Отабек, пытаясь прервать поток Юриных ругательств.

— Ты фигурист мирового уровня, один из немногих, у кого действительно есть шанс победить, и тебе «нужно отвлечься»?! — рявкнул Юра, и Отабек услышал, как что-то разбилось. — Какого хрена с тобой происходит?

— Ты сам знаешь, — его голос превратился в бормотание, и он вздохнул. Сердце сжалось, и ему казалось, что он едва дышит. — Я всего лишь человек. Люди, бывает, ломаются, и им нужно время и возможность переключиться на что-то другое, чтобы раны затянулись.

— Отабек!

— Я тебе уже говорил, насколько меня восхищает твоя способность отключиться от всего и всегда быть идеальным, — признался он, стиснув зубы и мотнув головой. Больно. Было ужасно, чертовски больно. — А я… тому человеку, с кем я хотел провести всю оставшуюся жизнь, я больше не нужен. Я не такой сильный, как ты, Юра.

Он повесил трубку, не желая ничего слышать в ответ, и выругался. На душе было тяжело, а на сердце словно лежал камень, не давая толком вздохнуть. Конечно же, Юре нужно думать о карьере, о тренировках, об Олимпийских играх. Юра создан для соревнований, для льда, и иногда ему просто не приходит в голову, что бывает что-то ещё более важное.

Глаза защипало, слёзы застилали глаза, а тяжесть в груди вдруг стала невыносимой. Отабеку хотелось кричать, что-нибудь расколошматить, до тех пор пока эти оглушающие эмоции не исчезнут.

Он уже готов был встать и рвануть куда глаза глядят, но внезапно его шею обвили тонкие руки и притянули, даруя утешение. Он выругался и позволил Изабелле крепко себя обнять. Обнял её в ответ и спрятал лицо у неё на плече в поисках поддержки.

***

— Ты точно не хочешь задержаться? — спросила Изабелла, обнимая его на прощание. — Мы всегда рады тебя видеть, неважно, что турне уже закончилось.

— Я знаю, спасибо тебе, — сказал Отабек, и на его губах появилась мягкая улыбка, когда он обнял её в ответ. — Но мне пора возвращаться домой и готовиться к следующему сезону.

— С тобой точно будет всё в порядке? — спросила она обеспокоенным голосом, всё ещё сомневаясь. Отабек немного отстранился и подарил ей ободряющую улыбку. — Могу я на это надеяться?.. Обещаешь?

— Обещаю, — кивнул он, держа её за руки. — У меня было время всё обдумать, и мне стало легче. Я готов бороться.

— Ты про Олимпиаду или… — Изабелла подарила ему робкую улыбку, и Отабек мягко рассмеялся, слегка сжав её ладони, — или про другое сражение?

— Про то и другое! — решительно сказал Отабек, в кои веки чувствуя уверенность. — Пусть Юру считают живой легендой фигурного катания, но я Отабек Алтын, и я собираюсь его добиться. — Он замолчал и позволил себе лёгкую ухмылку. — Не важно, каток или постель, но я намерен добиться успеха во всём.

— Ты его добьёшься, тигр, — рассмеялась Изабелла и вновь обняла Отабека, не обращая внимания на то, что они в аэропорте и вокруг толпы людей. — Не знаю, что заставило тебя передумать, но я рада.

— Знаешь, три года — немаленький срок, — вздохнул Отабек, тряхнув головой. — Пусть Юра сосредоточился на фигурном катании, но я вижу, что его чувства никуда не делись. И если он смог соблазнить меня три года назад, когда мы были просто друзьями, то теперь… думаю, я справлюсь не хуже.

— Я так рада, что ты не опустил руки, — тихо пробормотала Изабелла, а на её лице расцвела открытая и искренняя улыбка. — Вы идеально друг другу подходите.

— Смотрю, ты скоро станешь моей фанаткой? — спросил Отабек, подняв бровь, и широко улыбнулся в ответ. — Я думал, ты фанатка Джей-Джея.

— Конечно, я всегда болею за него, когда он катается. Но во имя вашей с Юрой любви, — воскликнула она и рассмеялась, и Отабек, покачав головой, присоединился к ней, — я буду болеть за вас обоих. Иди и верни Юру, Бека.

— Спасибо, Белла, — сказал он и обнял её на прощание.

— Надеюсь увидеть твоё имя в списке на ближайшем этапе Гран-при, — сказала она Отабеку, когда тот отправился в зону досмотра.

— А ты приезжай в Казахстан, там ты всегда желанный гость, — радостно ответил он, помахал рукой на прощание и пошёл на посадку.

***

**Чикаго, 28 октября 2021 года — Серия Гран-при — Skate America**

Отабек всегда знал, что вызвать Юрину ревность проще простого. Все три года, пока они были вместе, он постоянно ревновал. Юра ревновал из-за своей чрезмерно эмоциональной натуры, хотя Отабек ни разу не дал ни малейшего повода. Когда Юра вспыхивал, начинал кричать и ругаться, Отабек затыкал его крепким поцелуем, и Юра тотчас забывал про ревность и про то, что служило ей поводом.

Помня об этом, Отабек был уверен, что легко сможет вывести Юру из себя. Он улыбался фанатам, сердечно здоровался с фигуристами, приветствовал друзей крепкими объятиями и постоянно чувствовал Юрин взгляд. А вот постоянного присутствия рядом Джей-Джея Отабек не ожидал, и без Изабеллы здесь явно не обошлось. Тот постоянно трепался, словно они старые друзья, сыпал непристойными шутками и подбивал снять футболку, чтобы сфотографироваться с голым торсом для инстаграма.

Наверное, только стечением обстоятельств можно объяснить, что Юра вошёл как раз в тот момент, когда Джей-Джей стягивал с себя трусы, а Отабек в отчаянии пытался ему помешать, и в результате они оба рухнули в чрезвычайно компрометирующей позе. Юрин взгляд заледенел, а атмосфера в раздевалке накалилась, и Отабек решил, что решение вызвать ревность было совсем не блестящим.

(«Я не видел твою метку». — «Она у меня на заднице. Сейчас покажу!» — «Что?! Не надо!»)

Сложность была в том, что в ярости Юра мог натворить дел. Отабек хотел добиться Юриного внимания, а не разозлить его.

Поэтому, когда накануне соревнований Отабек увидел Юру в баре отеля в одиночестве, он не стал заигрывать с барменом, как планировал изначально. Он уселся рядом с бывшим возлюбленным, заказал смузи и нерешительно положил руку на Юрину ладонь.

— Иногда я тебя просто ненавижу! — прошипел Юра. Руки он не отнял, только наклонил голову так, чтобы за чёлкой было не видно глаз.

Отабек вздохнул. Ему хотелось поцеловать Юру, унять его боль, заставить поверить, что у них всё будет в порядке, как раньше. Он хотел, чтобы Юра вернулся к нему, хотел как и раньше почувствовать его тепло и спокойствие. Три года вместе были самыми лучшими в его жизни. Выругавшись про себя, он только крепче сжал Юрину ладонь.

Чикаго, 31 октября 2021 года — Серия Гран-при — Skate America

— Доволен теперь? — спросил Юра тихо таким тоном, что Отабека продрала дрожь. Нет, он не был доволен. И близко не был, честно говоря. Эти соревнования превратились в сеанс ужасов — было столько срывов и падений, что Отабек больше всего на свете хотел стереть из памяти последнюю пару дней.

— Ты так отчаянно хотел увидеть, что эта… ситуация… меня затронула, ну вот, увидел: я расстроен. Надеюсь, ты рад.

— Я никогда не говорил, что она тебя не трогает, — пробормотал Отабек. Золотая медаль в руках ощущалась чужеродным, неправильным весом. — Я говорил, что восхищаюсь тем, что ты не позволил ей повлиять на твоё катание.

— А теперь повлияла! — бешено прошипел Юра, в голос его прорвался гнев. — Я эти программы слил! Знаешь, когда я прошлый раз сливал прогу?!

— На юниорских? — предположил Отабек, потому что больше ответить было нечего.

Юра был в ярости, и не без причины. Он вышел на лёд рассеянным, мысли его бродили чёрте где, и Отабек сознавал, что отчасти это его заслуга. Юра мастерски справился с их разрывом, но вот ревность… настоящая, серьёзная ревность стала для него явлением неожиданным и новым, и какой-то пары дней едва ли хватило, чтобы он смог приспособиться. Отабек был уверен, что, когда они встретятся в следующий раз, а это будет в финале Гран-При, при виде их глупых шуточек с Джей-Джеем Юра даже бровью не поведёт, но сейчас он оказался не готов. Его застали врасплох, это оказалось для мятущейся Юркиной души чересчур, и у него не осталось времени на реакцию. Так что он сорвался и всё завалил. Отабек почувствовал себя омерзительно.

— Вот я ступил, да? — ругнулся Юра, запуская руку в распущенные и растрёпанные волосы. — Я-то думал, что ты спокойненько дождёшься появления своей пары и всё такое, а? А тут нежданчик!

— Я говорил тебе, что мне похуй на соулмейта, с какой стати я должен сидеть и ждать как верный пёсик? — спросил Отабек, качая головой. Он встал, чтобы посмотреть Юре прямо в зелёные глаза. — Мне нравишься только ты один. Хочу я только тебя. И если ты не со мной, то на всех остальных мне похуй.

— Отабек!

— Но я не стану строить из себя пай-мальчика… и дожидаться соулмейта, который мне безразличен, — заявил он, недрогнувшей рукой мягко упираясь Юре в грудь и чувствуя под ладонью биение молодого сердца. — Пока ты не захочешь ко мне вернуться, пока не поймёшь, что я не отступлюсь и что нам лучше всего друг с другом… я не буду сидеть сложа руки.

Хмурясь, Юра отвёл глаза, как будто отчаянно хотел отодвинуться прочь от прикосновений Отабека, но гордость не позволяла. Он сцепил зубы, а в зрачках отражалось такое, что Отабеку внутренне хотелось рыдать. Как же он любил этого русского придурка, даже нахуй слишком…

— Я захочу тебя обратно, а потом что? — спросил Юра, всё ещё избегая его взгляда. — Мы будем изображать счастливую парочку, пока ты не оставишь меня ради своей пары, и тогда мне пизда.

— Юра, это не…

— У меня нет запасного плана, Отабек! Нет страховки! Я построю свою жизнь с тобой, ты уйдёшь, и я останусь совершенно один! — воскликнул Юра, схватив его за запястье. — Сейчас у тебя есть я. А когда объявится твоя пара, у тебя будет твой соулмейт. У меня же не будет ничего. У меня будешь ты до поры до времени, а потом… у меня не останется ничего.

— Ты же знаешь, что я так с тобой не поступлю! — пробормотал Отабек, ловя его взгляд. — За какого козла ты меня принимаешь?

— Я тебе уже говорил, я не сомневаюсь в твоей любви, — ответил Юра очень тихо. — Но я сомневаюсь, что тебе хватит духу сказать «нет» в лицо любви всей своей жизни, когда она будет стоять прямо перед тобой.

— Любовь всей моей жизни стоит прямо передо мной, — заявил Отабек, подступая ближе. — Только вот кажется не хочет быть для меня этой самой любовью.

Юра выругался, тряхнул головой и вдруг горько рассмеялся. Это был печальный смех, натужный и фальшивый, так, просто шум, чтобы замаскировать влажный блеск глаз. Его пальцы неожиданно крепко стиснули запястье Отабека, а потом Юра придвинулся и осторожно оставил на губах Отабека поцелуй — мягкий, как крыло бабочки, и холодный, как никогда прежде.

— С днём рождения, Бека, — пробормотал он, едва сдерживая слёзы, а потом развернулся и ушёл.

***

Париж, 11 декабря 2021 года — Финал Гран-при

Отабек даже не сомневался, что Юрины выступления будут безупречны. После падения, которое на Skate America принесло ему только серебро, в финале Гран-При Ледяной король Юрий Плисецкий не мог позволить себе ни единой помарки, его выступление должно было быть идеальным. И таким он и был: идеальным во всём, что делал, ставя новые мировые рекорды, доказывая миру, что он может, и пусть он однажды упал, но он далеко не побеждён.

Чего Отабек не ожидал, так это короткой стрижки и стужи в сердце. Когда-то длинные, золотистые и прекрасные пряди были укорочены — сильнее, чем Отабек вообще у Юры видел, придавая ему царскую завораживающую ауру, которая сводила с ума фанатов и заставляла сердце Отабека биться неровно и громко. Ему хотелось зарыться в короткие волосы руками, пощупать ёжик на затылке, взъерошить шёлковые прядки и зачесать более длинную чёлку назад, открывая обожаемые глаза. Эпитет «великолепный» не мог в полной мере описать Юрин новый облик.

Но пришедшая морозная зима сковала Юрино сердце и заставила Отабека чувствовать себя потерянным. Юра и раньше-то не особо улыбался на публике, так что Отабека напрягало не отсутствие его улыбок, а отсутствие всего остального. Не было ни бурных реакций, ни ругани, Юра не хмурился, не закатывал глаза, не отпускал едкие замечания. Не было ни жалоб, ни усмешек искоса, ни единого выражения или эмоции, кроме чётко рассчитанных под требования программ. Идеальный Ледяной король на катке и вне его. И от этого Отабеку было больно.

***

— Я не знаю, что делать! — признался Отабек хрипло от грусти, когда Юра проходил мимо него по коридору гостиницы к своему номеру. На этаже было тихо и пусто, только эхо слегка нарушало безмятежность ночи. — Юр, я не знаю что, ещё сказать. Такое чувство, что я сказал уже всё, что пришло на ум, а ты всё равно словно не слышишь.

Юра остановился у своей двери, спиной к Отабеку и с ключ-картой в руке, но ничего не сказал.

— Я просыпаюсь с мыслью о тебе и засыпаю с ней же. Уверен, сны я вижу тоже о тебе, как одержимый псих, и я просто скоро совсем потеряю разум, — сказал Отабек, сильно сжимая кулаки и слыша грохот собственного сердца. — Я сделаю всё, что ты захочешь. Вообще всё что угодно, только скажи! — он сделал паузу и медленно выдохнул, пытаясь угомонить неровное сердцебиение. — Предполагалось, что я смогу тебя вернуть. Я думал, это не будет настолько сложно, я проиграл, и мне ужасно страшно от мысли, что тебя вообще не будет в моей жизни.

Трудно держать подбородок высоко и проявлять силу воли, когда душа рассыпается на части в молчаливой агонии.

— Я перееду в Россию, тоже буду тренироваться на катке в Санкт-Петербурге, — предложил он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно и сердце билось размеренно, а от Юры веяло таким холодом! Жутким холодом. — Или я мог бы… Мы могли бы переехать куда-то ещё и…

— Отабек… — прозвучало ледяное предупреждение, которое он нарочно проигнорировал.

— И… — он ругнулся, вцепился в собственные волосы и с отчаянием посмотрел Юре в спину. Всё что угодно. Что угодно! — Я вступлю с тобой в брак. Есть страны, где нас смогут зарегистрировать без метки, и я готов, если ты пожелаешь быть со мной.

— Ты конкретно не в себе, — сказал Юра прежним ледяным тоном, не поворачиваясь, не выказывая ни малейшего послабления в своей холодности.

— Да, — признался он, подавившись прерывистым смешком. — Я не знаю, какого хрена ты со мной сотворил, но посмотри на меня! Гордости лишился, на коленях любовь выпрашиваю. Смехотвор…

Юра набросился на него, жёстко впечатав своим телом в стену коридора и прижавшись губами к его губам, целуя хищно и требовательно. Отабек немедленно запустил руки ему в волосы, проводя ногтями по коже головы, путаясь пальцами в коротких прядках, прижимая к себе сильнее, ловя открытым ртом весь напор, всю ненависть и отчаяние, которые Юра на него выплеснул. Они целовались жёстко и так крепко, до опухших губ, прижимались друг к другу, отчаянно шаря руками — ища, желая и нуждаясь в большем. А потом Юра долбанул кулаком в стену рядом с их головами и выругался, больно укусил его за губу и украл ещё один умопомрачительный поцелуй.

— Хорош уже себя гробить, — велел Юра, встречаясь с ним взглядом. В глазах его стояли слёзы, но в глубине зрачков клокотало от гнева. — Забудь меня и живи уже своей жизнью! Перестань по мне страдать, мать твою!

— Вернёшься ко мне — перестану, — задыхаясь, выпалил Отабек, притягивая Юрино лицо ближе, утыкаясь в его щёку и расставляя ноги, чтобы тот мог удобно устроиться в его объятиях. — Я не откажусь от тебя, так что просто вернись ко мне.

— Ты меня на части рвёшь, — прошептал Юра ему в губы и закрыл глаза. — Просто отпусти меня.

— Нет, — выдохнул Отабек, ненавидя себя за то, какими тёплыми ощущаются на коже Юрины слёзы — себя, и весь мир, и свою идиотскую метку! — Я не откажусь от тебя. До тех пор, пока ты хоть что-то ко мне испытываешь, даже если от чувств почти ничего не осталось, я тебя не отпущу.

— Ты делаешь нам обоим только хуже! — Юра выругался и снова шарахнул кулаком по стене.

— Может и так, — согласился Отабек, усталый, отчаянный и жалкий. — Но ты сам сказал в Милане: однажды мы уже нашли друг друга. Мы сделаем это снова.

***

Юра ушёл без единого слова. Молчал и дальше.

Так что Отабек решил заполнить тишину любовью.

Он писал Юре каждый день. Писал, как прошёл день, что услышанные строчки из песен напоминают ему о Юре. Цитировал стихи из классики, которые читал, и реплики из Юриных любимых фильмов.

Он оставлял голосовые сообщения с пожеланиями доброго утра, и удачной тренировки, и «люблю», и «береги себя», и «спокойной ночи, Юра, я люблю тебя».

Он посылал фотки бродячих котов, и шмоток с леопардовым принтом, и идиотские селфи, за которые краснел сильнее, чем следовало.

Он шептал «я скучаю по тебе» в безмолвную телефонную трубку и молился наугад, кто только пожелал бы слушать, чтобы всё оказалось не напрасно.

***

**Пекин, 15 февраля 2022. Зимние Олимпийские игры**

Молчание преследовало его и на Зимней Олимпиаде. Юра к нему не приближался, не разговаривал с ним и даже не смотрел в его сторону. Отабек поймал себя на том, что ему всё так же больно. Его воля колебалась, как спокойный океан перед штормом, и он впервые за долгое время гадал, правильно ли поступает. Не делает ли попросту из себя дурака, попутно раня обоих и медленно, но верно стирая их дружбу в порошок.

Он обнаружил Юру сидящим в одиночестве где-то на лестнице у аварийного выхода на задворках Олимпийской ледовой арены, в наушниках, и судя по всему медитирующим перед произвольной программой. Отабек наблюдал за ним сверху, ловя каждое крошечное движение, дыхание, микромимику превратившегося в стоическую маску лица, сконцентрированного и одухотворённого, и снова размышлял о том, что сдаться и отпустить Юру может всё-таки оказаться мудрым решением. Будет больно, будет горько, но… Юра больше не будет страдать, так ведь? Так что, может… может быть, так и правильно?

Отабек шёпотом выругался, не в силах отвести взгляд от кажущегося таким спокойным Юры внизу. Схватив телефон, Отабек послал ему пожелание удачи. Как сделал на Чемпионате Европы в январе и перед короткой программой здесь, раз уж Юра к себе его не подпускал. Сообщение было простым, как и все его сообщения: шутка насчёт их конкуренции, напоминание про золотую медаль и искреннее «я тебя люблю, Юра».

Он вернул телефон в карман и собирался оставить Юру в покое готовиться, когда заметил, что Юра открыл глаза и достал из кармана собственный телефон. Отабек не знал, чего ждать - едва ли чего-то большего, нежели ровного выражения безразличия.

Но Юра разблокировал смартфон, открыл смс - и улыбнулся, тепло, искренне, по-настоящему, а Отабеку пришлось обеими руками вцепиться в поручень, так закружилась вдруг голова и перехватило дыхание. Юра подтянул поближе одно колено и опёрся на него локтем, заправил за ухо длинную чёлку, то и дело падающую ему на глаза, а его улыбка не дрогнула, не потеряла на капли своей потрясающей теплоты.

И впервые за долгие, длинные два месяца тишины Юра ответил.

«Обязательно посмотри мой прокат», - написал он.

***

Отабек уже слышал сплетню о том, что Юра подготовил на Зимнюю Олимпиаду совершенно новую произвольную. Комментариев была масса, некоторые называли Юру сумасшедшим, другие считали его решение смелым. Говоря по правде, абсолютно новая программа на Олимпиаду была одной из самых рискованных вещей, которые Юра когда-либо делал. Но он был Юрием Плисецким, Королём Льда, и он мог позволить себе роскошь представить новую программу на Олимпиаду просто потому, что хочет.

Отабек всё ещё осмысливал собственный результат - который гарантировал ему медаль, - когда Юра встал у дверцы катка, совсем рядом с кисс-энд-край, и посмотрел прямо на него. Ведущий объявил Юрину фамилию, и арена взревела от эмоций, безумные крики толпы эхом отдавались у Отабека в ушах. Он поймал Юрин взгляд, на Юриных губах расцвела еле заметная хрупкая улыбка, и он шагнул вперёд - лёд дождался своего короля.

Заиграла музыка, Отабек узнал нежные аккорды, мелодия всплыла в памяти вместе с воспоминанием о разговоре про прошлое, будущее, их жизнь и чужие поверья, про вечность, любовь и родственные души. Юра покорял лёд с чувством и отдачей, и это было так болезненно красиво, что Отабек едва мог дышать.

За несколько лет до этого Юра заворожил мир исполнением «Агапэ», которое говорило столь о многом и заставляло таять сердца. Теперь же, когда Юра царил на льду, а у его ног лежал весь мир, он вернулся с новой программой о любви, но в куда более необычном ключе. Это больше не было детской интерпретацией безусловной любви к близким. Нет. В ней была сила и могущество в хрупкости крыльев бабочки, взрывы и фейерверки в переложении классического балета и умопомрачительные крики в абсолютной тишине.

В ней был запах мокрой земли, который приходит с первыми дождями, и память о смехе, поцелуях и борьбе в грязи. Полная луна, которая раскрашивает ночное небо глубокой чернотой и слушает признания, секреты и обещания. Вкус кофе ранним утром, собранный с губ любимого, и тёплые руки, и обнажённая кожа. В ней были полуночные звонки, и длинные голосовые сообщения, и все их сэлфи вместо прикосновений через расстояния. Это были все гостиничные номера с разворошённой постелью и укромные кабинки туалетов. Все прощания, полные слёз, дрожащих от волнения рук и судорожного биения сердец в международных аэропортах. Все страстные взгляды при встрече и прощальные поцелуи, полные отчаяния и тоски. В ней были все их обещания будущего и компромиссы прошлого.

В ней были все появившиеся у Отабека морщины, теперь остро расчерчивающие лёд, отмечавшие их историю, заявляющие об их существовании. В ней были все слёзы, и боль, и всё отчаяние. И в ней были все их улыбки и смех, и всё их счастье. Глубже океанов и чище падающего снега. Умопомрачительно, душераздирающе и абсолютно сокрушительно.

В ней были они.

Когда закончилась музыка, Юра плакал, и вся арена плакала вместе с ним, ошеломлённая и заворожённая, с благоговением на лицах зрителей. Отабек едва слышал голос своего тренера, когда вылетел из кисс-энд-край, срывая с коньков чехлы, и выпрыгнул на каток, устремляясь в центр, Юре навстречу. Он не слышал ни громких восклицаний вокруг, ни криков тренера вернуться. Не слышал ни одобрительных возгласов, ни скандирования, ни эмоциональных выкриков тысяч зрителей.

Он резко затормозил в середине катка, точно напротив Юры, и молча смотрел широко открытыми, полными надежды глазами, как этот скандальный и несносный русский хулиган отводит с глаз чёлку и наконец - наконец-то! - смотрит на него, сияя глазами, как сбывшаяся мечта… Подрагивая, тяжело дыша, такой ранимый Юра закусил губу, сделал глубокий вдох и в три коротких слова озвучил всю свою программу:

\- Я тебя люблю, - пробормотал он, и его неуверенная улыбка оказалась сметена настойчивым и таким необходимым поцелуем.

Они гладили ладонями лица и прижимались теснее, за первым поцелуем последовал ещё один, и ещё, а потом они крепко обнялись, всхлипывая, пряча лица в шее друг друга, не обращая внимания на рёв тысяч людей вокруг. Отабек был уверен, что ведущий их точно звал. Вот-вот должны были показать Юрин результат, оба их тренера орали почём зря, бесчисленные фотографы направляли на них камеры, а вопли и выкрики вокруг смешались в какофонию самых разнообразных эмоций. Но ему не было до этого ни малейшего дела.

Юра вернулся к нему.

Телом и душой, окончательно и бесповоротно.

Юра к нему вернулся!

И больше ничто не имело значения.

***

\- Знаешь, - заметил Отабек, лениво целуя Юрину шею - он как раз лежал сверху, уставший. - Я вряд ли привыкну видеть тебя с короткой стрижкой.

\- Да тебе просто обидно, что больше не за что тянуть, - промурлыкал Юра, заводя левую руку назад, как раз ему в волосы, и проводя там ногтями, за что был вознаграждён низким стоном. - Отрастёт, не волнуйся. Сможешь тянуть сколько влезет.

\- Верь не верь, но не всё, что я в тебе люблю, связано с сексом, - возразил Отабек, и Юра рассмеялся тем редким, очень личным смехом, тёплым, беззаботным и заразительным, слышать который снова Отабек считал за привилегию. - Ты прекрасен и с короткой стрижкой. Я чуть не обмер, когда увидел тебя в Париже, насколько ты прекрасен, м-м-м, - он провёл носом Юре по уху, поцеловал сбоку шею. - Я просто говорю, что длинные волосы более…

\- Эротичны, - договорил Юра, Отабек возмутился, и снова ответом ему был смех. - Ну, захотелось мне - я отрезал. Отращу опять.

\- Ты меня обрадовал, - пробормотал Отабек Юре в ухо, легонько прикусывая раковину. - Очень обрадовал!

\- Да чувствую уже, ты ж до сих пор внутри и нехило так обрадовался, - хохотнул Юра, повернул голову и украл у него поцелуй, тихо простонав, когда Отабек осторожно из него выскользнул. - Мог бы и остаться на следующий заход, чего ты?

\- А может, полчасика отдохнём, вместо того чтобы навёрстывать весь последний год за один день? - предложил он, и Юра поцеловал его снова, а потом протянул руку за телефоном. - Это плохая идея.

\- Мы не можем игнорить всех вечно, - указал Юра и включил смартфон. И тут же оказался погребён под валом емейлов, смс-ок, пропущенных звонков и других уведомлений. Отабек аж поморщился. - Та-ак… ну, Яков хочет тебя убить.

\- Блин, и он тоже, только не это, - Отабек цокнул языком и, прижавшись грудью к Юриной спине, поставил подбородок ему на плечо, наблюдая, как он пролистывает сообщения и письма.

\- Мила пишет, что так и знала. Витька - мудак, а Кацудон поздравляет, - перечислил Юра весело. - Пхичит повесил сэлфи на фоне нашего поцелуя на катке… вот как?! Нет, серьёзно, как?

\- У Пхичита нечеловеческие способности к сэлфи. Он Сынгиля научил любить делать сэлфи, и тот теперь даже сам их постит! Этот парень попросту опасен! - пошутил Отабек, и Юра покачал головой. - А пресса в целом? И наши фанаты?

\- Прессу кидает от «Настоящей любви на льду» до «Опрометчивой игры гормонов», хуле они? - воскликнул Юра, и Отабек хохотнул. Настолько ужасно, а? - Твои «амазонки»… празднуют, что ты «приручил тигра». Серьёзно, Бек?

\- Ты сам называешь себя Ледовым Тигром России, «амазонки» не виноваты! - рассмеялся Отабек, откатываясь в сторону и устраиваясь на спине. Он просунул руку между Юрой и постелью и подгрёб его к себе. - А что «ангелы»?

\- Половина в экстазе, вторая половина… горюет, что это не Джей-Джей? Что-о? - зарычал Юра, сверля взглядом смартфон, как будто тот персонально его оскорбил, и Отабек рассмеялся снова. - Какого хуя?

\- Ну ты же знаешь, как Пхичит при каждом удобном случае провоцирует «Ангелов Юры» и «Девушек Джей-Джея» на разные пари и прочие глупости, да? - спросил он и получил в ответ вопросительно задранную бровь. - В общем, он их провоцирует, и это вылилось в какие-то странные настроения между ними, и… некоторые фанатки свято верят в то, что ваше с Джей-Джеем соперничество - по сути нереализованное сексуальное напряжение.

\- Что?! - завопил Юра, и Отабек быстренько прижал его и заткнул поцелуем.

\- Мне Изабелла рассказала, я тоже понятия не имел, - заметил он, свободной рукой отводя Юрину чёлку от его лица. - Как бы то ни было, это всё звучит не так ужасно. Есть что-то ещё?

\- Есть ещё парочка, но ну их нахуй, - ответил Юра, бросая телефон за подушку, которую обнимал, и переводя взгляд на Отабека. - Поздно уже. Пора собираться на показательные и гала.

\- О не-ет, - пожаловался Отабек, пряча лицо в подушку. - Мы выйдем, а там журналисты и фотографы! Давай здесь останемся!

\- Ну раз теперь все знают, почему у нас бывают приступы плохого самочувствия перед гала - причём у обоих сразу! - не думаю, что мудро пропускать этот, - указал Юра, и Отабек сердито на него взглянул. С каких это пор Юра у них такой взрослый и ответственный? - А если ты репортёров стремаешься, мы как бы засосались на ледовой арене в финале Олимпиады в прямом эфире на весь мир… теперь-то чего уж?

\- Ну да, но они будут лезть с вопросами, захотят вызнать побольше, и все эти сплетни, и… Щщс! Кошмар! - прошипел Отабек, крепко зажмуриваясь. - И готов поспорить, будут и новые ужасные слухи.

\- Как это решить, я знаю, - промурлыкал Юра, целуя его в губы. Отабек затянул его на себя, медленно отвечая на поцелуй, путаясь пальцами в шёлковых прядках и наслаждаясь Юриным вкусом. Она расцепились, тяжело дыша, и Отабек скользнул губами по Юриной подбородку, а потом впился ему в шею, нежно прикусывая, и… смартфон Юры выдал вспышку, и щёлкнула камера.

\- Что ты делаешь? - простонал Отабек, открывая глаза. Юра снова полез в телефон. - Юра…

\- Управляю слухами, - ответил тот кратко, печатая уже двумя руками.

\- Что? - Отабек развернулся как следует и широко открытыми глазами смотрел на Юру.

\- Так, «Всё золото - моё» и хештег «бойфренды», хештег «встречаемся»…

\- Ты меня не спросил, хочу ли я снова с тобой встречаться! - возмутился Отабек - и был проигнорирован.

\- Хештег «годовщина»…

\- Годовщина у нас в марте!

\- Хештег «четыре года вместе»…

\- Ты со мной порвал в апреле!

\- Хештег «Отабек объездит меня как ковбой»…

\- Юра! - Отабек крутанул их, пытаясь добраться до Юриного телефона, и по номеру раскатился его громкий великолепный смех. Юра уронил телефон обратно на подушку и дал Отабеку себя поймать и зацеловать до сбитого дыхания, усесться верхом на бёдра и прижать к матрасу оба запястья. - Отабек научит тебя не хулиганить и не вешать личные фотки в чёртов интернет!

\- Но сначала объездит, да? - ухмыльнулся Юра, сорвав ещё один жаркий поцелуй.

\- Да! - заявил Отабек, снова целуя его и притираясь бёдрами - и совершенно забывая про Юрин телефон где-то среди подушек.

Сделанное Юрой фото, где Отабек прикусывает ему шею, а сам он бешено смотрит в камеру зелёными глазами, окажется в инстаграме только несколько часов спустя, давая понять всему миру, кто они друг другу.

[yuri-plisetsky Всё золото - моё! @otabek-altin #бойфренды #встречаемся #годовщина #4годавместе #серьёзныеотношения #моялюбовь]

***

**Санкт-Петербург, 2 апреля 2022 года - Чемпионат мира**

\- Юра сказал мне, что вы заканчиваете спортивную карьеру, - сообщила Лилия самым что ни на есть будничным тоном. Она подошла к Отабеку на банкете после окончания чемпионата: совершенная осанка, высоко поднятый подбородок, строгий взгляд - в котором, тем не менее, было слишком много неравнодушия.

\- Да, так и есть, - кивнул Отабек, грустно улыбаясь. - Я сделал всё, что мог, участвовал во всех крупных соревнованиях и завоевал больше серебра, чем кто бы то ни было, так что… полагаю, время отойти в сторону, пока моё тело не вынудило меня это сделать.

\- Проблемы с коленом? - спросила Лилия по обыкновению холодным, будничным тоном, но Отабек видел, что она интересуется искренне, и даже слегка встревожена. - Я заметила на тренировке, пара ваших приземлений были не очень чистыми.

\- Пока не то чтобы проблемы, но они ими станут, если у меня и дальше будут нагрузки соревновательного сезона, - объяснил Отабек, делая глоток шампанского из бокала. - Так что я ухожу, чтобы избежать осложнений в дальнейшем.

\- У вас уже есть планы на будущее? - спросила Лилия прямо, внимательно наблюдая за его лицом. - Фигуристу вашего уровня наверняка уже сделали заманчивые предложения.

\- Ну всё стало известно не так давно, но парочка есть, конечно, - ответил Отабек, гадая, куда заведёт их разговор. Лилия куда лучше стала воспринимать их с Юрой отношения, чем раньше. Отабек никогда не винил её за резкую отповедь Юре три года назад. Она по-своему обожала этого несносного хулигана и заботилась о нём, пусть и излишне сурово. Но она смягчилась к ним, и Отабек знал - есть у них метка или нет, их отношения она одобряет. - Двое фигуристов попросили меня их потренировать, и пришло приглашение в ледовое шоу, но ещё слишком рано принимать окончательное решение.

\- Юра также рассказал мне, что у вас есть лицензия физиотерапевта, со специализацией по спортивной медицине, это так? - поинтересовалась она, и Отабек кивнул, искренне недоумевая. - Эту карьеру вы не рассматриваете?

\- Честно говоря, не знаю, - правдиво ответил Отабек. - Я хочу так или иначе продолжить заниматься фигурным катанием. Взять ученика - значит в том числе и продолжить ездить по всему миру, но… я правда не знаю. Может, устроюсь в клинику в Алматы.

\- Яков подыскивает себе в команду тренера для младшей группы, - вдруг сказала Лилия ровным тоном. Отабек очень удивился: от Юры он ничего такого не слышал. - Он стареет, сильно устаёт, а выкрутасы вашего ненаглядного лишают его последних волос и остатков здравого рассудка. Так что он ищет преемника, который подхватит дело всей его жизни и продолжит воспитывать в России самородков.

\- А разве не Виктор должен это делать? - спросил Отабек с любопытством, совсем потеряв нить рассуждений. Лилия поморщилась.

\- У Виктора ветер в голове. Он больше по собственному мужу вздыхает, чем на деле кого-то тренирует, так что - нет. У Юры по-хорошему впереди ещё пара продуктивных лет в спорте, и, по правде говоря, мне заранее жалко бедняжек, которые однажды получат в наставники Юрия Плисецкого! - заявила Лилия, и Отабек прикрыл рот рукой, чтобы не расхохотаться. В точку! - Как бы то ни было, в Санкт-Петербурге есть свободная младшая группа и место спортивного физиотерапевта на полставки, и как бы ни кричал и ни топал ногами Яков, они ваши, если хотите.

\- Лилия Маратовна, я… я не понимаю, - неуверенно произнёс Отабек, обескураженный, и Лилия вздохнула и отвернулась, обводя взглядом зал, где продолжался банкет, и массы людей праздновали, общались и улыбались. Отабеку не было нужды следить за её взглядом, он и так знал, что на другом его конце был шепчущийся с Милой Юра.

\- Вы хорошо на него влияете, - пробормотала она, всё ещё глядя на ухмыляющегося Юру, и Отабек почувствовал, как розовеют щёки. - Ваши отношения невместной пары простыми не будут. Всегда найдутся те, кто будет говорить и делать гадости. Вы ещё столкнётесь с бюрократическими препонами, и заключить брак вы не сможете. Не в России, во всяком случае. Но… - Лилия сделала паузу и взглянула на Отабека в упор, пронизывая насквозь, - с вами он счастлив, с вами он становится лучше, а я просто хочу видеть, как он улыбается.

\- Лилия Маратовна… - начал Отабек, ещё не зная, что именно хочет сказать, но Лилия покачала головой и подняла изящную руку.

\- У вас есть работа и место, где жить в этом городе, если захотите. Работа, которая даст вам возможность применить то, чему вы учились, и сделает профессиональным тренером, преемником Якова, - объявила она снова ровным тоном, но с еле заметной улыбкой на губах. - Я бы сказала, для вас это веская, уважительная причина переехать в Россию.

\- А Юра…

\- Не знает, - подхватив, закончила Лилия за него. - Он слишком расстроен, что вас не будет с ним на одном льду, чтобы подумать о такой возможности. - Она чуть склонила голову на бок и посмотрела, как искрится вино в бокале. - Думайте, Отабек. Разберитесь, чего вы хотите, что вам интересно - выбирайте свободно. А если по случайному совпадению в ваших планах окажется моё предложение, дайте мне знать, - она снова улыбнулась и легонько прикоснулась к его плечу. - И я скажу вам: добро пожаловать.

***

Когда спустя четыре месяца Отабек вернулся в Санкт-Петербург, с двумя тяжёлыми чемоданами и неменьшей тяжестью в желудке от нервов, Юра встречал его в аэропорту. У него слегка отросли волосы, и причёска начала отдалённо напоминать ту давнюю, времён их встречи в Барселоне. Отабек улыбнулся в поцелуй, запуская пальцы в шелковистые светлые прядки, снова наслаждаясь их длиной.

На первых порах он остановился у Юры, как не раз делал раньше, и Юра нешуточно возмутился, когда Лилия рассказала им про маленькую комнатку в старом отеле рядом с катком. Это было временное решение, но Отабек мог вполне комфортно устроиться в собственном пространстве, не теснясь у Юры в комнате. Юра не видел проблемы в том, чтобы им жить и в его крошечной квартирке, но Отабеку хватило мудрости признать, что неделя вместе и месяцы с разным устоявшимся дневным расписанием - это не одно и то же.

Спустя неделю после приезда, обустроившись в новом жилище и войдя в ритм новой жизни, Отабек присоединился к Якову на катке в качестве помощника тренера. Дважды в неделю он вёл по утрам детский класс, в остальные дни занимался с младшеклассниками, днём тренировал двух весьма и весьма многообещающих юниоров, а последний час рабочего дня посвящал физиотерапии, если возникала необходимость. Попутно Мила успела протащить его по нескольким барам и пабам, и он быстро нашёл заведение, где мог диджеить раз или два в месяц. Помимо этого всего, был Юра.

Юра пробирался на каток ради поцелуя украдкой перед балетным классом по утрам, Юра вытаскивал его в город на обед, Юра флиртовал с ним днём на катке - и доводил Якова до белого каления, потому что «Твою мать, Плисецкий, ты не Витька! Оторвись от своего обожэ на пару часиков, сделай милость!». Юра уходил с ним домой или приглашал к себе на ужин. И как будто всего вышеперечисленного было мало, чтобы посрамить самые смелые его фантазии, у них был секс. Много секса. По утрам и в конце дня, иногда в обеденный перерыв, а то и быстрячком в туалете, потому что им пригорело и просто потому, что они могли. Иногда они не вылезали из постели все выходные, иногда ездили на мотоцикле за город, иногда проводили ночь напролёт в каком-нибудь клубе.

Не успел Отабек и глазом моргнуть, как начался новый соревновательный сезон, и вот уже Юра берёт медали по всему миру. В этот первый год Отабек ловил себя на чуждом ощущении: он не был рядом. Само собой, он ездил с Юрой на финал Гран-при и ЧМ, но его не было там, на льду, с Юрой, как раньше. Чувство было странным, и едва ли он мог так просто с ним свыкнуться. Юре его на льду тоже не хватало, он так привык к их уютному соперничеству, что отсутствие Отабека рядом напрягало.

Медленно, шаг за шагом, приноравливаясь к друг другу, они входили в новую жизнь, и новую обыденность, и новую реальность. Медленно, шаг за шагом - и вместе.

***

**Санкт-Петербург, 19 мая 2023 года**

\- Это ты целый год квартиру искал? - поддел Юра с выразительной усмешкой, когда Отабек припарковал мотоцикл перед зданием в стиле барокко, фасадом выходящим на канал, в центре города. - Я уж думал, ты сдался пару месяцев назад.

\- Ну я же не собираюсь всю жизнь прожить в крохотной комнатушке, правда? - сказал Отабек, слегка пихнув его плечом, а потом потянул Юру за собой в парадное, где располагалась его новая квартира. - И целый год я искал не просто квартиру, а именно эту.

\- Чего я понять не могу, ты никогда раньше не капризничал по поводу хаты, - отметил Юра, пока они пересекали холл с высокими потолками и поднимались на лифте на седьмой этаж. Юра оглядывался по сторонам, притворяясь, что классическая архитектура и интерьеры его совсем-совсем не впечатлили. - Мог бы, кстати, поближе ко мне что-нибудь найти.

\- До катка отсюда ближе, чем от твоего дома, - просто сказал Отабек, доставая ключи и подходя к большой двери из тёмного дерева, покрытой великолепной, недавно отреставрированной резьбой. - Как бы то ни было, пусть это и старое здание, но местоположение очень выигрышное, вид шикарный и цена приемлемая для своего сегмента, так что я очень доволен.

\- Ну хоть места для двуспальной кровати тут хватит? - снова поддел Юра, и Отабек резанул его взглядом, а потом открыл дверь и жестом пригласил войти.

\- А ты сам посмотри, - предложил он, и Юра шагнул мимо него - в пустую квартиру, пахнущую свежим лаком и деревом. Отабек прошёл внутрь следом и закрыл за ними дверь. - Надеюсь, тебе понравится.

\- Ну, она больше, чем твоя нынешняя, конечно, мне… нравится…

Отабек не смог сдержать предательскую улыбку, когда Юра начал зачарованно оглядываться по сторонам. Квартира была не слишком большой - спальня со смежной ванной, большая гостиная, оборудованная удобная кухня, балкон и второй, гостевой санузел - планировка была отличной, она давала ощущение пространства и одновременно уюта. Деревянный паркет - и по контрасту яркие белые стены, высокие потолки с изящной и лаконичной лепниной. Окна практически во всю стену - и за счёт этого буквально океаны света. Балкон выходил на канал. В гостиной был камин, а в хозяйской ванной комнате - большая ванна. Мебели пока не было, но это не мешало понять, насколько совершенна квартира. Юра обернулся к нему, и на его лице с широко открытыми глазами было явно написано удивление.

\- Бека!

\- Я же говорил, она замечательная! - улыбнулся Отабек, и Юра слегка пихнул его в плечо. - Вижу, тебе нравится?

\- Нравится ли мне? - передразнил Юра, почти оскорблённый неточностью. - Она охуенная! Здесь есть всё, что надо, и она большая, и места много, но всё равно уютно! - Юра встал у огромного окна, выглянул наружу и только улыбнулся, почувствовав на поясе руки Отабека, обнявшего его со спины. - И как мне теперь возвращаться в свою конуру, когда ты отхватил себе такую хату?

\- Никак, ты остаёшься здесь со мной, - сказал Отабек, целуя его туда, где шея переходит в плечо. - То есть, конечно, ещё мебель нужна, но мы сможем переехать, как только добудем кровать и холодильник.

\- О чём ты говоришь? - спросил Юра, повернув к нему голову. Отабек улыбнулся, тепло и солнечно, той самой ободряющей улыбкой, которую он приберегал исключительно для Юры, и крепче обнял его за талию.

\- Я говорю о том, что мы оба сюда переедем, а не только я, - сказал он, снова целуя Юрино плечо, а потом отпустил, давая повернуться в своих объятиях. Юра держал его за плечи осторожно, на секунду онемев от удивления и замешательства, чем Отабек тут же и воспользовался, урвав поцелуй. - Поте понравится. Здесь ей раздолье, бегай - не хочу, как раз для сбрендившей старой кошки.

\- Ты хочешь жить вместе, - пробормотал Юра, стискивая в кулаках ворот его куртки и медленно расцветая улыбкой. - Бека!

\- Я хочу всего тебя и всё, на что мы имеем право, - заявил он, прижимая Юру к себе, смыкая объятия и водя ему по носу кончиком своего. - Российское законодательство не даст нам с тобой официально заключить брак, но всё остальное - моё.

\- Мог бы начать с пары колец, а? - смеялся Юра, целуя его снова и снова.

\- За кого ты меня принимаешь? Я тебе не Кацуки кольцо покупать, я купил тебе дом!

\- Абсолютно идеальный дом, - промурлыкал Юра, крепко его обнимая. - Идеальный.

***

Как и предсказывал Отабек, Поте на новом месте понравилось. И Юре тоже. Они переехали в конце мая и проводили дома даже больше времени, чем наслаждались весной в прогулках по городу. Потихоньку покупали мебель, не спеша украшали интерьер, и к концу осени их дом стал по-настоящему удобным, уютным и абсолютно идеальным.

Лилия с Яковом впечатлились, придя однажды вечером на ужин. Виктор тут же начал напрашиваться на приглашение и ныл до тех пор, пока Кацуки не пришлось пару раз извиняться за идиотизм муженька. Они заехали в гости во время своего очередного приезда в Россию, той же зимой, и Отабек без особых колебаний позвал на дружеский ужин ещё и Милу с Гошей. Когда Юрин дед приехал на выходные, Отабек понервничал, но смог выдохнуть с чистой совестью, потому что Николай Мечиславович одобрительно ему улыбнулся и крепко пожал руку.

Тем временем подкрался новый сезон соревнований, и Юра снова начал ездить по миру, завоёвывая золото себе в коллекцию. Отабек не мог не признать, что это ужасно приятно - просыпаться рядом с Юрой каждое утро и засыпать рядом каждую ночь, не обсуждая, в чьей квартире они останутся ночевать и хватит ли потом с утра времени заскочить домой переодеться перед тренировкой.

Бывали и плохие дни. Юра очень тщательно скрывал тот факт, что метки у него нет, но всегда были любители посплетничать и сунуть нос не в свои дела, категорично высказаться и испортить кому-нибудь день. Отабек быстро научился их игнорировать, а вот Юра каждый раз раздражался и злился. Отабек знал, что причина не в том, что они невместны, а, скорее, в том, что им постоянно напоминали: метка, как у Отабека, ещё ни у кого не проявилась, а значит, где-то всё ещё был его соулмейт. Юру этот факт выводил из себя, поэтому Отабек в такие дни по секрету брал на себя важную миссию: как можно чаще говорить, как он его любит.

После Чемпионата мира того сезона к ним в гости приехала бабушка Отабека. О Юре она знала с самого начала, слышала бесчисленные истории о Ледяном Короле, но лицом к лицу они с Юрой встретились впервые. Бабушка Отабека была старой, мудрой женщиной, немногословной и очень чуткой. Отабек не сомневался, что Юра ей очень понравится, но лишь застав их в гостиной, где бабушка творила из Юриных длинных волос сложное плетение и тут же учила его своим приёмам, осознал, какое благословение для него такая родня.

В последние дни весны их навестили Джей-Джей с Изабеллой. И кто бы мог подумать: несмотря на все свои жалобы на кривляние Джей-Джея, Юра, вопреки ожиданиям, неплохо с ним поладил. Изабелла мимоходом заметила, мол, не стоит вешать в сеть их совместное фото, на котором они в обнимку горланили песни в караоке, иначе те фанаты, кто до сих пор уверен, что мог бы случиться «Плируа», совсем поедут крышей. Отабек поржал над самой идеей и вместо этого запостил фото, где они все вчетвером зависают в местном клубе, и поставил хештег #друзья. Фанаты поехали крышей все.

Летом приехали в гости Аксель, Лутц и Луп. Устроили бедлам в аэропорту, горланили их имена и с разбега прыгали обниматься - высокие, чуть щекастенькие, как их отец, старшеклассницы, всё так же помешанные на фигурном катании. Сколько Юра ни твердил им прекратить изображать отаку фигурки и разносить по всевозможным соцсетям их с Отабеком каждый чих - без толку, неделя прошла под знаком счётчика просмотров в инстаграме и ютубе.

[sukeota3sisters Утренняя растяжка @yuri-plisetsky! Идеальный муж @otabek-altin готовит завтрак <3 #ЮраТренируется #ЦелиВОтношениях #УтренняяРазминка #СупружескаяЖизнь #ЛедовыйКороль #фигурка]

И вот так мало-помалу жизнь катилась своим чередом, и шли годы.

***

Санкт-Петербург, 7 ноября 2026 года

\- Чаю хочешь? - спросил Юра. Они целый вечер провели на диване, и вот теперь Юра наконец стянул с себя плед и собрался встать. Отабек кивнул и, поцеловав его руку, выпустил, глядя, как у Юры за спиной мягко колышутся отросшие волосы.

Юра только что вернулся с Кубка Китая, который, что неудивительно, выиграл без проблем. Он поговаривал, что может уйти из большого спорта после этого сезона, но Отабек знал, что тот только начал обдумывать эту мысль, а по факту сделает это только ещё через сезон или два.

Все фигуристы, которые соревновались на момент Юриного взрослого дебюта, уже завершили карьеру. Кто-то ушёл в тренеры, кто-то ездил по миру с ледовыми шоу («Нет, Пхичит, я не передумал по поводу твоего шоу с хомяками в Таиланде»), лишь единицы порвали с миром фигурного катания вообще и посвятили себя чему-то другому. Некоторые вступили в брак, кое у кого уже были дети, а некто, не будем показывать пальцем, завёл бессчётное количество собак («Витя, ты что, открыл заповедник для пуделей?»), а кто-то вечно путешествовал. В мире соревнований Юра выстоял дольше всех. И несмотря на то, что он заговаривал об уходе, а Яков орал, что слишком стар для его выебонов, Отабек знал, что впереди ещё пара сезонов.

Потя мяукнула, спрыгнула с дивана и устремилась следом за Юрой, Отабек сел, потянулся и выставил на просмотр новый эпизод сериала, который они смотрели, а потом встал, чтобы пойти на кухню.

\- Потька, нет!

За громким восклицанием последовал крик боли, что-то металлическое и тяжёлое грохнуло на пол, и Отабек сорвался с места.

\- Ты в порядке? - влетев на кухню, спросил он с тревогой, видя, что Потя сидит на кухонной стойке, а Юра держит руку под струёй холодной воды. За его спиной на полу в луже воды валялся чайник. - Юра!

\- Я-то да, а кошка сдурела и полезла самоубиться! - прошипел он, гневно взирая на Потьку. Та поднялась на лапы с таким видом, будто происходящее её не касается. - Она ж старая уже, прыгает фигово, но что ты думаешь, разве мы станем сидеть и ждать на полу? Щаз-з!

В ответ Потя протяжно мяукнула.

\- И не мяучь мне тут! Потька, ты ж обвариться могла!

\- Как твоя рука? - спросил Отабек, сдерживая смех: очень уж забавно выглядели сердитые Юрины взгляды на кошку и полный их игнор её пушистым величеством. Он подступил ближе, погладив Потьку по голове, и встревожено смотрел, что делает Юра. Тот завернул кран, схватил полотенце, чтобы вытереть руку, и зашипел от прикосновения ткани. Осмотрел кожу на тыльной стороне ладони и нахмурился.

\- Да всё нормально, покраснела только. Вода не кипящая была, так что всё норм, - сказал он, снова глянув сердито на Потю: та флегматично вылизывала лапу. Юра чертыхнулся и шагнул ближе к ней, щёлкнув пальцами у неё перед носом, чтоб она подняла на него глаза, а потом показал ей раскрытую ладонь. - Видишь, что ты натворила? Я руку обжёг, а это ведь могла быть твоя голова, и если не перестанешь чудить и хулига…

Отабек не услышал продолжения. Он в полном шоке прикипел ошарашенным взглядом к раскрытой ладони, которую Юра показывал Поте и читал ей лекцию о технике безопасности и заваленных прыжках. У Отабека внутри не то что вспорхнули - рванулись в полёт подзабытые стаи бабочек, чего уже много лет не случалось, а сердце оглушающее и суматошно билось в рёбра. Его только и хватило, чтобы сгрести Юру в охапку и по-медвежьи прижать к себе. Он не обратил внимания на Юрин удивлённый возглас и спрятал лицо у него на шее, притискивая его к себе изо всех человеческих сил и вцепляясь в его свитер дрожащими пальцами.

\- Бека? - неуверенно подал голос Юра в замешательстве. - Бека, что…

\- Рука! - выдавил Отабек: у него перехватило горло, и он подавился всхлипом.

\- Ну, красная… но я в норме…

\- Ладонь поверни, - выдохнул Отабек, боясь отпускать его, едва стоя на ногах. - И посмотри.

\- Бек, я не…

Юра громко ахнул и вцепился ему в толстовку на спине, как в спасительную соломинку, и Отабек ощутил, как сбился ритм его сердца. Юра ругнулся, помотал головой, и Отабек почувствовал на своей шее тёплые капли его слёз.

Он проглотил ком, пытаясь не заорать и не влепить никуда кулаком, да и просто не двинуться умом, потому что какие были нахуй шансы?

\- Это же… твоя, да? - спросил он, вдруг охваченный страхом, и задрожал, всхлипывая, это застало его врасплох! Едва расслышал Юрино призрачное «да» в ответ и крепче сжал вокруг него руки. - Я не всё… рассмотрел. Она… она?.. Мы… мы можем?..

Отабек ругнулся и закрыл глаза, сильнее вжимаясь лицом в Юрину шею. Он был в полном раздрае, кто бы его к такому готовил. У них была налаженная жизнь. Поправка: у них была охрененно замечательная жизнь. Они преодолели свои проблемы, прошли сквозь предрассудки, строгие законы, косые взгляды и людскую неприязнь и построили вместе чудесную жизнь. Они нашли свой путь, приняли бой и выиграли войну против общества, контролируемого метками на коже, и послали нахуй сочетанные метки. Кому они нужны, когда ты нашёл любовь всей своей жизни? Они выстояли перед лицом стольких поворотов судьбы, стольких дилемм и такого количества боли, и побеждали всегда. Отабек считал, что их битвы давно позади и больше не о чем тревожиться.

К чему им было сейчас это повисшее над головой напряжение, и страх, и выламывающая боль сомнения - и всё это без предупредительной вехи двадцать первого дня рождения. Но тем не менее, реальность - вот она, когда перехватывает дыхание, болезненно тянет у сердца, и их окатывает атмосферой нежеланной и ненужной тревоги. Они уже проходили через это, как раз накануне того, как Юре исполнилось двадцать один. Они ждали и были готовы. Больше нет. Ни предупреждения, ни подготовки, ни малейшего даже намёка. Им и тогда было что терять, но сейчас Отабек сомневался, что они выживут, если сейчас так оглушительно упадут.

Метки нельзя выжечь, порезать или перекрыть татуировкой. Так что, когда от закипающей воды Юрина кисть покраснела, его метка осталась неизменной: бледной, почти светящейся по контрасту с немного обожжённой кожей. Впервые она стала видимой.

\- Отабек.

Он почувствовал, как Юрина левая рука, дрожащая и тёплая, такая тёплая, ласково провела ему по лицу, и он медленно, как будто они оба сломаются от любого резкого движения, отстранился - ровно настолько, чтобы посмотреть Юре прямо в глаза. А там был водоворот эмоций, чувства отражались в зрачках, как в зеркале, по щекам сбегали дорожки слёз, с приоткрытых губ срывались короткие всхлипы. А ещё, среди слёз и сияющих в сине-зелёной радужке галактик, была улыбка, от которой вниз по хребту побежала дрожь - и далеко не от холода.

И чёрт побери. От Юры перехватывало дыхание!


End file.
